The Love of an Artist
by Ginnie-p
Summary: InuYasha's band recently lost their lead guitarist. What happens when he finds the perfect girl to fill the spot?
1. They Meet

Chapter One

He was drunk as hell. As he mindlessly staggered to his car he had wonderful thoughts of nothing. He hopped into the car and drove. He didn't bother to put on his seat belt. As he passed a car with their head lights he mumbled angrily about how bright it was. He looked out the window, barely looking at the road. Everything was fuzzy and unfocused. It wasn't unusual for him by now. When he finally did look back at the road he found himself on the wrong side of the road. His eyes

bulged as he noticed the car coming straight for him. He swerved but it wasn't enough. He collided with the car opposing him. He flew through the wind shield, feeling the glass cut him as he made contact and then he was dead.

Not 2 weeks later was a funeral. Everyone showed up to mourn the passing of the young boy they knew as 'Zed'. No one even knew his real name or where he came from but that didn't stop them from coming. He was a beloved friend and a great musician. A guitarist in fact. They had taken his guitar and buried it with his body. It was hard for the band to loose him. He was great in so many levels. The remaining four band mates had a difficult problem to face. How could they just replace their friend? They had to find a replacement and fast. They had a

competition, battle of the bands, in 2 months.

One week after his death they began to look. They set up posters all around the city and had auditions. No one cut it. They were all lacking in some way. Some in soul some in talent. It didn't matter, they couldn't find someone.

They had finally given up and decided to go to a party to celebrate their last day as a band. There was a party with live music and everything. So the 4 band members got together and went to the party. It was such an awesome party. Everyone who was anyone was there. Finally the night was just about over when the host decided to play a joke on her friend.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! I have an amazing friend who really knows how to rock out and I want her to end the night! I would also like a clear way to the door as I will be beaten badly for doing this. Everyone please welcome Kagome!"

There were cheers as a red faced angry girl walked onto stage. As soon as the cheering died you could hear her say, "I'm gonna kill you." Under her breath. But she grabbed the guitar and sat on the stool.

The band watched expecting some sort of horrible singer to be up there. But as she began to play everyone was mesmerized. She was amazing.

"we need her." They whispered to each other.

She was finished her song and everyone was leaving. Well everyone except for the band. They waited around until everyone was gone and all who remained was the host and her friend Kagome.

"Excuse me, you have to leave."

"Can I talk to Kagome for a second first?" She nodded.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Inu-Yasha." The boy said to her. She didn't look up but grunted in reply. "We were wondering if you would join our band."

"No." she replied and when she looked up she met the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were golden and warm. She felt herself lost in them. Slightly embarrassed she got up and walked away.

"Awe common!" he whined.

"No." she simply stated.

"Stupid wench."

"What did you call me?"

"Keh." Was all he said.

This was entertaining the band. They were both just as stubborn as each other. This could get interesting.

"Will you leave now?" Kagome snapped.

"No, not until you join our band." He crossed his arms and slumped onto the nearest couch.

She shot daggers at him. "Get out now."

"No."

She ran at him, grabbed him and attempted to get him off the couch but he seemed to be bolted down. "Common, leave already!" she fumed.

"Keh, now way in hell." He smirked at her reaction.

Her teeth were clenched and her hands stiffly at her side with closed fists. "Leave or I will call the cops."

"Fine, but I will be back." He replied and left.

The other band members looked at her. She shot daggers at them and immediately they left. They all looked frightened except for one who showed no emotions at all.

The next day Kagome was still angry with them. Mostly at the one called Inu-Yasha. She didn't know the other one's names. There was a pretty girl with black hair, a boy with black hair, and then the other boy who showed no emotion. They were a strange group.

Today was her first day of college. She had butterflies like you wouldn't believe but she was excited none the less. She schooled at an institute for artists. She loved art. She was a pretty good drawer to. She packed her things and went to her class.

Her teacher was an old woman. She looked like she could be strict but she looked like a nice person. She took a seat without looking who was next to her and contently watched the teacher, waiting for her to speak.

"My name Is Kaede." The teacher finally stated. "I am your art teacher. Would you please take out the following items from your supplies," She pointed at the list on the board. "While I take attendance."

With that all said and done they began their first assignment. They were to sketch the person that sat beside them. She looked over to her partner and nearly fainted. It was the boy called Inu-Yasha from last night. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't notice it was me?" he chuckled as she shook her head 'no'.

She grabbed her stuff, trying not to look like this made any difference that it was him and began to draw. He did the same. She started with the shape of his face. She blushed a little when she realized how cute he was. She didn't notice last night. He had to be the best looking guy she had ever met. Once again she felt herself get lost in his eyes. She just stared at him.

"Are you going to draw me or just stare?" He laughed when she turned a slight pink colour.

When he began to draw he felt himself thinking along the same lines as she had just been thinking. ' Gods she beautiful.'

"So wanna be in my band?" He saw her tense at the question.

"I thought we established this last night."

"Common! Please." He gave her his most innocent smile.

"No."

Then he growled. She just looked in shock. ' why is he growling?'

His eyes bulged for a second and he stopped the growling and furiously began to draw. She had never seen someone so fast at drawing and not once did she see him look up at her. She was just starting his nose when he said, "I'm finished."

Her mouth hung open as she looked at her own. All she had on it was the shape of his head, the outline of his eyes and part of his nose.

' It can't be all that great then.' "Can I see it?"

He nodded and turned it to her face. It was almost identical to her. It was amazing. Every detail was perfect. The shading was beautiful and so detailed.

"wow, Inu-Yasha. This is amazing. How did you draw it so fast?" and then she realized that he hadn't even looked at her once after he began drawing. "And how did you do it without looking at me?"

He shrugged, "Good memory I guess." Then he paused and decided to try his luck again as she looked in awe at his picture. "Wanna be in my band?"

"Sure whatever." She mumbled, still looking at the picture. He mentally praised himself. When she realized what she had just agreed to she exclaimed, "CRAP! I mean no."

"To late now, you said yes." He chuckled at her expression. It was between anger, self pity, and confusion.

She mentally kicked herself but went back to her drawing, admitting defeat. "Can you please look at me? I don't have photographic memory like you do." So he turned to her with a bored expression and stared at her. She felt his gaze upon her and began to blush but kept drawing. She only looked at him when she had to.

He began to hum a song that she recognized. It was the song she had sung last night. ' He's doing this on purpose.'

"Can you stop humming that?"

"Cant. It's stuck in my head." And he continued to hum. She was beginning to become irritated.

She was finally done with only 5 minutes of class to spare. She looked at her drawing. She was pleased with herself but it was no where as nice as Inu-Yasha's drawing of her.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Lemme see then." He took the paper from her and studied it for a second or so. "It looks nothing like me."

Then he handed it back to a fuming girl. Her eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"I was just kidding!! Good job, seriously."

"Don't you ever say that again!" she 'humped' and turned to the front of the room, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He handed her a paper. "See you tonight at 7."

Then the bell rang and he was gone. She unfolded the very crumply paper in her hand. ' 1423 Goshinkiboku Street. 7 o'clock.'

She groaned. "You have to be kidding me!" he lived on the same street as her.

She stuffed it into her pocket and went to her locker. She stuffed the stuff she no longer needed in and took some other things out. Next was painting class. She slammed it shut and relocked it.

Painting Class

She entered the room. She looked for an empty seat and there was only one left. Guess who she had to sit next to! It was Inu-Yasha himself. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. He was just about to say hello when the teacher passed them each a canvas. She took her seat at the front of the class.

"Alright class. Today will be easy. Paint something that interests you. You will have tomorrow class to do it as well so don't rush yourself but they will be token in for marks at the end of tomorrow class. Begin."

Immediately the classroom was filled with the noise of people rummaging through their backpacks for their supplies.

Kagome didn't know what to draw. She looked over to Inu-Yasha who was already drawing furiously on the canvas. ' He sure is enthusiastic.' She thought.

Then she remembered the dream she had last night. It was about some sort of white dog. She couldn't think of anything else so she began to draw what she could remember of her dream. By the time Kagome was done making the basic shapes of her painting, Inu-Yasha was already painting it. She couldn't see what he was drawing though because his arm was around it as if someone might steal it. She mentally laughed and began to draw the details of her picture. By the end of class she was ready to paint but would have to wait for next class to begin painting. Inu-Yasha was done. She still hadn't seen his picture. He had handed it in the second he was done. She still wondered how he could draw anything so fast and do a good job. It seemed impossible.

As soon as class ended she darted out of class before he would talk to her. She didn't know why she wanted to avoid him. It was a strange feeling. ' Don't tell me that I like him!' she scolded herself for even considering that. The rest of the day, all she could think about was Inu-Yasha. He would not leave her mind, it was like he drilled himself into her head.

There! That's my first chapter. What do you think? Please review. I won't continue if you don't!! MUAHAHAHAHA I feel so powerful. :P So yeah, review. PLEASE! This is the first of my stories that I ever posted!!


	2. The Band and School

Chapter 2

Kagome, still a little mad about being tricked into joining a band, stomped home. 'He's so arrogant and annoying and stubborn!!' part of her mind kept saying but the other part was arguing with this ' but he is really cute.' then she would scold herself for even thinking such a thing. She ran up the stairs and darted to her bedroom. "I hate him." she kept repeating under her breath. 'If you hate him then why are you taking so long to pick something to wear?' she paused when she thought that. "Fine then, i'll wear something for me, not him." she picked out a baggy pair of black pants with chains attached and a black tank top. She looked at the clock. '5:22'. She sighed, wishing 7 would come faster. Once again she mentally kicked herself. She decided to fish her guitar out of her closet. Her guitar was black with an arrow where the strings were. She called it 'Hamaya' which in translation means purity arrow. She didn't know why but this specific guitar called out to her. She started playing just so she could buy that guitar. It was her pride and joy. When she was feeling down she would play to her mood. She lovingly gazed at it as if it where her child. It was her best friend.

"Supper!" her mom called. So she set down her guitar and raced downstairs, she was starving. She basically inhaled her food. It was so good. Just as fast as she had eaten her food she darted back up to her room. It was now 6:30. She put her guitar into her case and sat down. She had 20 minutes left now. She had no idea what to do with herself. Her room didn't need cleaning. She had no homework. So she just sat there and hummed a song. When she realized that she was singing the song that had annoyed her when Inu-Yasha has sung it she stopped. Stupid boy wasn't gonna let her get him out of her mind. Seemed that way anyways. Now she had 10 minutes left.

"That's it, I don't care, I'm going." so she got up and left the house. She began to look for Inu-Yasha's house. Then she realized something. He lived right next door. How had she not noticed him before? He was hard not to see with his shimmering white hair. She shrugged it off and walked up the sidewalk. Their yard was a strange place to be. She felt a strange presence. The yard was well kept but at the same time it had an eerie atmosphere like something wasn't quite right. Then something bit her. She slapped it off her face, it was a bug but she could of sworn she heard it say something along the lines of 'ow'. She didn't stop walking though. A little hesitantly she rang the doorbell. She was a bit surprised to see that the emotionless boy from the band answered the door.

"Hi." she said.

He didn't reply but instead turned around and walked away from the door so she followed. The house was amazing. It was decorated like olden day Japan houses. Also she saw swords hung up on the wall's every once in a while and strange looking furs. Finally the boy stopped. He pointed for her to go into the room that they had stopped in front of so she did. Inside there was clothes everywhere and posters of bands on the walls. Then the door closed.

"Hi."

She almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't see him, she was to preoccupied with the disaster zone she just entered.

She waved at him. Then she remembered the boy. "Who is that boy who answered the door?"

He laughed. "That is my half brother Sesshomaru and our base guitarist."

Now that she thought about it, they did look a lot the same. They had the same white hair and golden eyes. "Alright." she replied.

"Common, lets go to the studio." he stood up and left so she followed like a lost puppy dog. Soon she found herself in the basement. The basement was a lot cooler looking. The walls were red and there was blow up furniture.

"Your basement is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself." he proudly replied.

The basement was huge. It just kept going. Kagome was starting to think that his basement was bigger than her whole house. Finally they reached the end. He led her into a room. The walls were black and there were instruments all around. It was amazing. Her mouth hung open as she marveled the coolness of the room. Then she saw a glass window and on the other side of the window it looked like a recording place.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when Sesshomaru seemed to just pop out of nowhere. "Don't do that again!"

The boy still looked unfazed. Then not moments later a boy and girl walked in.

"Hi." they both said as one.

"Hi." she responded. She waited several moments when the girl seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh sorry! My name is Sango and this is Miroku." It looked like Miroku was about to speak but Sango hushed him, "Don't say it!"

He nodded and said nothing. Everyone laughed except for Sesshomaru and Kagome but for different reasons. Kagome didn't get it.

"Shall we begin then?" Inu-Yasha said after catching his breath from laughing so hard. They all said yes and went to their positions. Kagome had expected that Inu-Yasha would grab a guitar but he went to the microphone. 'There is no way that he can sing.' she thought.

"Oh yeah, here's your music." he handed her the paper. She nodded and quickly looked it over. Then she looked at everyone else. Miroku was stationed at the trap set, Sango was at the keyboard, Sesshomaru had a guitar, and Inu-Yasha was still at his microphone. She was waiting still for him to grab a guitar but he never did.

"Ok, one, two, three." And they began. Inu-Yasha swayed to the beat but did not sing yet. She just looked at him every chance she could waiting for him to open his mouth. Finally he began to sing. She was totally not ready for what she heard. His voice was angelic to her ears. It was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. He was fantastic. When the chorus started she heard Sango sing backup from behind.

"Stop for a second." Inu-Yasha said. "Kagome, come here." she got up and joined him. "When we get to the chorus I want you to sing with me. Can you do that?" she nodded.

"Alright, one two three." And the music was up again. When the chorus came up she joined him just like she said she would. It was like music to their ears. They had found the missing link to the band. Inu-Yasha and Kagome's voices together sounded heavenly. Inu-Yasha was enjoying every second of it. They were sharing one microphone and so when she sang with him she had to put her head right up against his. The song was done.

"Kagome that was great." Sango praised. They all agreed. Even Sesshomaru said something to her. Everyone left and all who remained was Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She stayed behind to put away some of the instruments.

"Kagome, I want this song to reflect you as well. I want you to change up your part a bit to make it your own. Change the guitar solo here," he pointed at part of her music," and make it your solo."

She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Seriously?" he nodded. "Are you sure because the guitarist who made this might be mad."

"We made it. Its our song. We all made up our own parts and put them together. Do what you want with it." She looked at the paper. At the top it said ' Lyrics written By Inu-Yasha. Keyboarding written by Sango. Bass guitar written by Sesshomaru. Percussion written by Miroku. Lead guitar written by Zed.'

"Who is Zed?" she asked.

"Our old guitarist. He died not to long ago."

"I'm so sorry." When she finally put her guitar back into its case she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tricking me into joining your band. It's really fun. And thank you for letting me change it a bit."

"Keh." He replied.

She was walking out the door when he asked, "Do you want me to walk you home? Its dangerous at night." He blushed a bit.

"Umm ok." So he followed her.

They left the house and Kagome walked about 10 feet when she said, "I'll see you then."

He looked at her confused. She giggled, "I live here." She pointed at her house.

"Really..." he felt stupid for walking her home but he was glad he knew where she lived now.

"Yeah, well ill see you at school then." Then ran up to her house.

Inu-Yasha had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was. Every time he saw Kagome it would come back. Then he felt something he recognized. His illusion was wearing off. "Better get inside." So he raced back into his house.

Kagome felt like she was floating. Inu-Yasha's voice still lingered in her brain. She couldn't deny it anymore. She had a huge crush on him. Everything about him was cute or sexy. But she couldn't understand how he was related to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seemed... well emotionless. He was creepy in everyway. He was a good base played but that didn't stop him from being creepy.

Since their next practice was tomorrow Kagome started to rewrite the music. She changed certain things like the note or the rhythm. She tried to keep some of its original owners stuff but only kept the chorus the same. Actually, it wasn't really the same either. It had more complicated notes. It still kept the same melody though. She figured it would be hard for the rest of the band to play it if it was all of the sudden so different. She gave it a more solemn feel. More depressing actually. It was how she played.

After about an hour and a half of playing and practicing she finally went to bed. She was exhausted. She could of sworn she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nooooo, I don't wanna get up." She hit her alarm and shakily slumped out of bed. More like she rolled out of bed. She landed on her hands and knees and then got up, grabbed some clothes and hit the shower.

She couldn't find the soap. She looked everywhere but it was nowhere to be seen. "Argh!" she threw her clothes to the ground, "If Souta took it I am gonna rip his little fricken head off!"

She looked again just to make sure and then yelled, "SOUTA!"

Souta, who was downstairs eating breakfast, spilt his cereal all the way down his shirt from shock. He knew his big sis was grumpy in the mourning but if she thought he did something he was dead. He gave a scared look to his mother and followed the sounds of crashing things. It led him to the bathroom. He knocked.

"Kagome?" his voice screamed ' scared little boy'.

"Get in here you little brat."

Souta rolled his eyes. He wasn't a little kid anymore!! He was tired of telling her. He was taller than her. He was 16 for heavens sake. He dared not tell her that today.

She was red with fury. "Where did you put the soap you little shit?"

He looked at her in shock and armament, "We ran out. Get a new bar." Then he silently left, but laughed when the door was closed.

She just stood there. She had never felt so stupid. It was like being hit in the face. "Stupid cocky shit." She muttered then continued with her shower.

She had spent so much time looking for the soap that she had only 10 minutes to get dressed, grab her stuff, and eat something. So at top speed she threw some clothes on, stuffed her supplies into her bag and grabbed some toast that her mom had made for breakfast. Then she was gone. She jumped into her car and blasted her favourite music. It was mostly rock and punk rock like Metallica, Rob Zombie, and Sum 41. "Living dead girl." She sang. She pulled up to school just in time to see a black and red motorcycle zoom in. When she saw the head of silver she knew exactly who it was so she followed him to park next to him.

"Hey!" She greeted.

He looked at her in shock. She had never been so nice to him. "Hi.." he jumped off the bike just as she got out of her car.

She was just about to ask him how he was when she tripped. She had barely even fallen when she felt 2 strong arms around her. She looked up to see those beautiful golden eyes gazing down at her. She blushed and stood herself up.

"Be more careful next time alright? I cant be there every time." He smiled.

' How did he catch me so fast?' she really wanted to ask but was to embarrass to ask so a simple, "Thanks." Was all she said.

They had just walked into the school when a handsome young boy was greeting her. "Hello beautiful. My name is Koga."

She just stared in shock. "Uhhh..Kagome." she answered back.

He was about to speak when he saw who she was accompanied by. A growling boy. "Oh hey mutt face."

"Back off Koga. Get the fuck away from her before I tear you face off."

Kagome just stared at him. She was afraid of what might happen next. To her relief, Koga just walked away. "Bastard." Inu-Yasha mumbled.

"What was that about?" She asked as she unlocked her locker.

"Koga, the bastard goes after every girl that I'm with just to make me mad. He did it my girlfriend in high school."

She nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. "Ok, well lets go to drawing class, shall we?" he said.

She was amazed at Inu-Yasha. He could go from being straight pissed off to a gentlemen in less than 10 seconds. She wondered if that would be what guys were like if they has PMS.

Drawing Class

Kagome groaned. They were assigned to draw themselves by memory as best as they could. If they were caught with a mirror of anything they would get a zero.

Once again Inu-Yasha was sketching like mad. She kinda of laughed as she started. It was really hard. She didn't even look at herself in a mirror really today. She didn't have time.

Not to her surprise Inu-Yasha dropped his pencil and book and the desk stating that he was done. Not 5 minutes later she was also done. It was a lot easier in a way to draw herself because she grew up obviously looking at herself everyday.

"Be honest and tell me if this looks like me." She handed him the paper. He held it up to her.

"The eyes are a little off and some spots in your hair but other than that it's pretty much the same." He handed it back.

"Can I see yours?" She asked. He shrugged and handed her the paper. Once again she was looking at a picture that looked exactly like himself. It was the most amazing thing.

"Your such a good drawer. Its not fair." She frowned. He laughed.

"Keh, took a lot of practice. I had a lot of time on my hands when I was little and didn't have much friends so I stayed inside and sang and drew and played my guitar."

"I didn't know you played guitar, I thought you just sang. To tell you the truth I was expecting you to pick up the guitar yesterday."

"I taught my brother to play. In the end we needed a singer and so I sang. For some of our songs I played to. "

' He is so multitalented!" she was in awe. She seemed to like him more with every second she was with him.

"Can you teach me to draw better?" he just looked at her with a confused face.

"Uhhh." But he didn't get to answer because the bell rang. He got up and hurried to his locker and grabbed his stuff for painting class.

Painting Class

She had beaten Inu-Yasha to class. She went up to the spot she was in yesterday. She didn't know why but she put her stuff on Inu-Yasha's chair just to make sure that no body took his spot.

He finally arrived. He talked to the teacher before taking his seat. She couldn't make out what he was saying though. Not 2 minutes later he was seated next to her.

The class was directed to grab their paintings so they did. All except for Inu-Yasha of course. When she sat back next to him she saw him with a bag of chips and a diskman. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be mouthing something. Not speaking or at least if he was she couldn't hear it. She began to paint. All of the sudden she had a weird feeling. It was that she was missing something. She had the urge to draw to swords. One was sleek and the other was big with grayish fur on the handle. They were in the sky. She was just adding the finishing touches to her painting. She was very proud of herself. It was one of her best.

Inu-Yasha stuffed a chip into his mouth and looked at her picture.

cough cough he was choking.

" Inu-Yasha? Are you alright?"

He nodded as the coughing subsided.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Never Mind." He turned his diskman back on and closed his eyes. But she noticed he wasn't as concentrated as he usually was and slightly paler.

School was finally over. It seemed to drag on forever but only because she couldn't wait for practice. She was actually really nervous of what the band would think about it.

She found herself devoting every spare minute she had to practicing. By the time she had to leave for practicing she could play it by memory.

Today she was 15 minutes early. So was so eager to get there. She happily knocked on the door and was once again greeted by Sesshomaru. She gasped in shock. He was all bloody and cut in several spots.

"Wha- what happened?" she was turning paler by the second. Some of his injuries where really gross.

He looked like nothing was wrong, he looked in no pain at all. "Just a sword fight with Inu-Yasha. He's cleaning up in the bathroom. He will be down in a second." Then he walked away.

'That was strange.'

_That's my second chapter. How do you like it? Please review. This is so fun!! Lol. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't mind me....I'm just insane.. Nothing to worry about. This chapter was 6 pages!!!! AHHHHHHH I think that last one was like 5 or something like that. Thanks for the one review ive got so far lol. It made me happy though. im so stupid today!_


	3. Tutoring

Sorry to those who read my imploded chapter. I took it off. Lol.

Chapter 3

She felt sick. The image of Sesshomaru with those gouges kept replaying in her mind. 'How could he be so calm about it? He's gonna have a ton of scars.' She found a chair and sat in it, waiting for Inu-Yasha to arrive. Not 5 minutes later did she see him descending the stairs, not looking hurt at all.

"Hey Kagome." he smiled warmly to her.

"I see you had the upper hand in that fight." she laughed.

"Actually I lost." he shrugged. "Okay, let's go downstairs."

She stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what she just heard. 'He lost??!' She turned around to follow and not realizing there was a rug there, she tripped. Some how, she didn't know how, but Inu-Yasha, who was about 5 feet in front of her, caught her before she was half way to hitting the ground. 'How does he do that?'

"I told you to be more careful." He muttered as he lifted her up straight. Then he began to walk the path he had been walking not 10 seconds ago.

"Whatever." She muttered.

They had been setting up when Inu-Yasha left to go answer the door. So Kagome kept on setting things up. She was over in the corner of the room when she noticed a light under the wall.

"What is that?" she looked where the light was. There seemed to be a room in there but she couldn't see what was inside. She looked back at the wall. She found where the door was. She was just about to look for a handle when Inu-Yasha and the group walked in.

It was the strangest sight she ever saw. Miroku seemed to have a hand print on his face, Sango was red faced and seemed to have smoke coming out of her ears and Inu-Yasha was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Why did you ask her again you idiot?" He said between laughs.

"Ask her what?" Kagome asked from the side. Inu-Yasha wickedly smiled at her.

"Miroku, ask her." When he was about to protest he added, "Just for fun."

He sighed and walked up to Kagome. He closed his eyes and then opened them, looking straight into hers. He held her hands and said, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

She just stared. She didn't know if it was a joke or if this is what he said. She had no clue. She had never witnessed it yet, not until now that is. Most women witness it when they are being asked.

She looked over to Inu-Yasha with a 'what do I do?' expression. He made a movement with his hand like he was swatting a fly. She instantly realized why he had the red mark on his face. She winked to Inu-Yasha and then SMACK

They all laughed as Miroku held his face and Kagome walked away from him. "You didn't say she would smack me! I thought it was just for fun!"

"Well... I lied." Miroku was just about to lunge for him when he stepped out of the way and said, "Ok, let's practice now. Oh and by the way people, I let Kagome change her part a bit."

She blushed a bit and took her spot with Inu-Yasha. She hoped she didn't ruin the music. "Okay, one two three." And they were playing. Kagome was being watched by everyone. The song was 10 times better. She could feel their gaze upon her but kept on playing. Her eyes were closed. She was afraid of their reaction. The chorus came up and she sang with Inu-Yasha. She opened her eyes but only so she wouldn't head bang Inu-Yasha. She never even realized the lyrics until that moment.

_All I wanna do is be with you_

_Your my sun my moon my life_

_Your presence gives me shivers_

_It's what your heart delivers_

_Lost in you eyes_

_That's why my heart cries,_

_I love you, I love you_

She found herself blushing when she realized she was singing that with Inu-Yasha. People were gonna think they were a couple. Not that she didn't want that. It was still a little awkward for her at least. Inu-Yasha didn't even seem fazed by it. He didn't think it meant anything. Or at least he didn't show it.

She just realized who was missing. It was Sesshomaru. He still wasn't back from cleaning up. When they were done their song there were praises all around.

"Kagome that was awesome!" was basically along the lines of what they said.

"Inu-Yasha, do you think you should check on your brother?"

"Keh, no he's fine." Just that second Sesshomaru walked in. Not a spot of blood in site. There didn't even seem to be any scratches or anything on him, no band aids or anything. She didn't get it. How could there not be any. She had seen him before. He had scratches in places that there was skin showing and now there was none. She was just about to mention it but she was cut off by Inu-Yasha starting the song again to practice. By the time practice ended she had forgotten to ask.

"Okay, practice in two days everybody."

Miroku and Sango left together. Sango was seen hitting Miroku as she left. "Ow!"

Kagome stayed behind to help again. She didn't wanna leave. She was having too much fun there. She had to leave though, it was about 9.

"I will see you at school then?" He asked and she nodded, said her goodbyes and left.

'Why does she have to look so hot?' he wondered. Everything about her turned him on. The way she dressed, walked, talked, everything. 'She doesn't like you that way so snap out of it!' He slumped into a blow up chair and began to draw with his pencil and paper that he had handy in that room. He sketched Kagome. She was beautiful. Kagome may think the drawing was good but to him it was nothing compared to her. She was flesh and blood, not just paper and led. He dropped the paper and fell asleep.

In the mourning he woke up and had to peel his face from the couch. The plastic made his face stick to it. It felt gross. The clock read 7. He didn't know why but he was never able to sleep past 7 ever. He woke up the same time everyday without an alarm clock. He never needed one.

His sensitive ears picked up noise from the upper levels telling him that Sesshomaru was up. groan Rin was there. She seemed to be there all the time. He didn't want to go up stairs. He was afraid of finding them doing something on the couch. He listened for a second more and realized that she was in the bathroom and Sesshomaru was in the kitchen. It was safe for now. So he got up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and staggered up the stairs.

He walked into one of the many bathrooms and looked into the mirror. His illusion was down again. He quietly said the spell and went back to getting ready.

Meanwhile at the Higurashi residence Kagome was still asleep. 30 minutes later she awoke.

"SHIT!"

School

He waited and waited. Then the bell rang. 'Where is she?' he wondered. Kagome wasn't at school and he was beginning to become worried. 'Maybe I should have walked her home last night. I don't care how close she lives, she could have gotten killed.' He paled a bit and then tried to concentrate. It was impossible. He was just about to ask if he could go get Kagome when she came running through the door. She was panting.

"I'm sorry. I slept in." She rearranged herself and sat down next to Inu-Yasha.

The moment he saw her he felt himself instantly relieved. Then again he felt stupid for thinking that she would have gotten killed. He didn't even think that she could have slept in.

'That's what you get for living in my family.' He thought bitterly.

"Oh, Hey, Inu-Yasha, I've been meaning to ask you what the name of our band is."

He chuckled softy, "The demons."

She looked puzzled. "I'll explain another time." Then he went back to drawing the items on the board in a new perspective. There was a circle, a square, and a rectangle. They had to change it so it looked cool but not so much that you couldn't tell what it was anymore. Sounds easy right? It sure as hell was.

The mourning was easy for the 2. When they went to their class after lunch things got complicated. It was sculpting class. They had been given a large piece or wood and had to make it resemble themselves as best as they could. The day before all they had to do was sculpt pots from clay. The teacher wanted to see how good their abilities were.

Kagome looked at the chizzle. She had no idea how to use it properly. She hadn't taken much in the way of carving wood. She looked at Inu-Yasha. He seemed to know what he was doing so she mimicked him. Kagome's looked like a demorphed doll. It slightly resembled herself. Inu-Yasha's actually looked like him except for some of the details on the face. She found, to her surprise, that she and Inu-Yasha were among the best in the class for those. Some people didn't even look like people but resembled blobs instead.

"Well that was Interesting." She told Inu-Yasha.

"I thought it was hard. I've never done sculpting before."

"Could have fooled me. I was actually copying what you were doing. I had no idea how to even hold it." She laughed at herself.

"I just sorta guessed." He shrugged. "Well, I guess we are off to woodshop then?"

"Yeah." She frowned. She hated woodshop. She couldn't do anything. She didn't grow up with a father so she never learned how to do anything even close to that.

Then she remembered something, "Hey, have you thought about teaching me your skills?"

"Uhh, I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm not a very good teacher."

"Well, can I watch you do this and try to pick up techniques?" She gave him an innocent look and smiled big.

He couldn't say no to that face. "Fine."

"Yay! Can I come over after school?"

"Okay."

Woodshop

Kagome couldn't get the machine on. She pressed the button but it still didn't work.

"You have to plug it in." Inu-Yasha remarked.

She glared at him but plugged in her machine. "Yeah,yeah."

Today they had to try to make a small plaque and then engrave their names in it. She was sawing at it and almost took off her finger. Kagome's ended up with a heart shape and Kagome, of course, engraved in the middle. Inu-Yasha made a guitar shape and put his name on the part where you change the notes with the strings. Today Kagome was actually quite pleased with what she did. If she hadn't almost cut off her finger it would have been the perfect woodshop ever.

"I have to get my stuff. Meet me by the door?" She asked.

He nodded, waved, and walked the other way.

She beat him there. She was lazily tapping her fingers on her books when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around. It was that Koga boy from before.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Go away." She snapped.

"Awe common, you know you want me. Leave the dog and come with a real man."

He was beginning to irritate her. She ignored him and walked away but he followed. 'He's ,more like a puppy than Inu-Yasha. Why does he keep following me?'

She went back to wait for Inu-Yasha. Hopefully he would scare Koga off.

She heard Inu-Yasha before she saw him. "KOUGA YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

He walked up and punched him straight in the nose. Koga didn't even have time to react in time. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, holding a bleeding nose. She blood seemed to sputter all over his face. "Common Kagome." He said softly and she followed. She looked at Koga and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Serves him right.' She thought.

When they got into the parking lot he asked, "Do you wanna follow me?"

"Oh on my car?" he nodded, "I didn't bring my bar because I was in such a hurry and didn't remember where my keys were so my mom drove me."

"Ok, hop on." He handed her his helmet and jumped onto the bike. She had never ridden one. She was scared. So she put on the helmet, which she put on wrong and Inu-Yasha had to do it for her, and then hopped on. She liked riding it. She was scared of the bike but she liked wrapping her arms around Inu-Yasha. He was so warm and she could feel all of his muscles. He was so strong. She lay her head onto his back and closed her eyes, enjoying herself completely. Inu-Yasha was also enjoying it.

When they got home Kagome didn't let go. He looked over to her and found that she was asleep. "Kagome?" he nudged her. It woke her up. She blushed furiously when she realized what she was doing. She handed him his helmet and then fixed her hair.

'I can't believe I fell asleep!' She was so embarrassed that she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Inu-Yasha seemed to realize she was embarrassed and didn't bother her about it. He didn't even mention it.

They walked into the house and were greeted by a happy girl. She looked about 24 and had black hair.

"Hey Inny! Who is this?"

"Hey Rin. This is Kagome. She is our new lead guitarist. Kagome, this is Rin, my brother's girlfriend."

"Hello Rin." She shook her hand. She didn't understand how someone so happy ended up with Sesshomaru.

They went up to Inu-Yasha's room and she asked, "How.. why.." she didn't know how to phrase it.

"You're not the first. Its weird I know. Rin is the only person who can make Sesshomaru smile. He usually only smiles when he's gonna beat someone up but she actually makes him smile and laugh sometimes to."

She didn't believe Sesshomaru could smile let alone laugh. She disregarded it and decided it didn't matter what she thought.

"You know, you should really clean up your room. It looks like a tornado whipped through."

"That's because I'm moving my room downstairs. I hate it up here."

She still didn't think it looked like a room that was moving. "Doesn't a room get emptier and cleaner when ur moving?"

"Not Inu-Yasha style."

'Whatever.'

"Kay you can go downstairs. Look for a room that it on the left side with red walls." Then he left.

'All the rooms except one that I know of have red walls.' But she left his disaster area and ventured downstairs. She went to the left side and began to open doors. She found the laundry room which was blue. She also found a bathroom that was green. She couldn't find the red room. Then she realized how stupid she was. There were other rooms in the next hall. So she walked into the hall and began to open doors again. She found a red room with no furniture so she figured that wasn't right. She found a weight room, a kitchen, which was really weird to her because she saw their other kitchen upstairs, there were no red rooms.

Then she looked again. Nope, still no red room. She walked into the next hallway. Still no red room. She decided to be stupid and check the closet. She checked the biggest one but there was no room inside, just towels. Then she tried the smallest looking closet with the narrowest door. She found the red room.

She gasped.

_AHAHAHAHAHA.... Is that a cliffy? Lol. I don't know. Thanks for the 4 reviews I have so far. Please review more or I won't write no more. This chapter is 5 pages and a couple sentences long. Yeah ok. Buh Bye for now!_


	4. Trouble and a Mess

Chapter 4

The room looked like an art gallery. The walls were covered in sketches and paintings while the floor was occupied by sculptures. A computer desk with no computer sat on the opposite side of the door. Paper was discarded on the surface along with pencils, pens, paintbrushes, paint, and other junk.

"EK!" something touched her, "Inu-Yasha, what's with you and your family being so quiet and scaring me!"

He shrugged. "You know, you are the first person to find this room without being showed. My brother doesn't even know about this room."

She didn't know if she should be proud of herself or not. She didn't have time to respond though because Inu-Yasha was walking further into the room. "This room is amazing; did you make all of these?"

"Yeah."

She began to look at the walls. She found a spot of pictures that seemed to be hidden in a corner. They were all of the same girl. She slightly resembled Kagome but she knew it wasn't her. "Who is this?"

His whole back stiffened. "No-no one. Just never mind." after several moments of awkward silence he said, "Okay, come here."

She joined him at the desk. "What do you want to start with? Sketching, painting, or sculpting?"

"Let's keep it simple, just sketching." he pulled put a bunch of expensive looking pencils and a sketch book. He handed her a pencil and the pad. "I can use my own pencils if you don't want me to use those." she didn't want to ruin his pencils by mistake.

"Keh, just use these. I have a ton of them. Okay, so I want you to draw something, anything, and I will see how you draw it."

She decided on drawing her guitar. He corrected her on a few things. He even showed her a better way to hold her pencil and she seemed to be getting better just from that. She was having troubles with the shape though. He took her hand in his and directed her how to make the shape.

She had goose bumps all up her arm from his touch. When he was done the shape he didn't let go. She looked up at him, not knowing what to do next. They just stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Finally he dipped his head down to kiss her. To both their dismay the phone rang. He got up and ran for the phone, all the while cursing.

She seemed to be in a daze, barely hearing what he was saying in the phone. Then she felt scared. She suddenly needed to get away from here. He got off the phone and started to walk back over to her.

"I'm sorry I have to go." she said. Then she grabbed her stuff and walked out. "See you."

'I shouldn't of answered the phone.' he thought bitterly. He was pretty sure he scared her away. Angrily he punched the free space of wall.

She couldn't breath. The minute she walked into her room she began to hyperventilate. She stuck her head in her knees and started to breath deeply. She was scared and mad at herself at the same time. She really wanted that kiss to happen so why did she back down? She wanted to scream in frustration. She was half afraid Inu-Yasha was mad at her for leaving. Had he expected to go back where they left off or was it a spur of the moment thing? Would he be just as embarrassed?

She lay down on her bed thinking of what she should do until sleep overcame her. She had a restless sleep of dreams with different scenarios to her problem. She battled to sleep but the dreams were getting worse so she decided to give up on sleep at 6. She had her shower and ate some toast. She was still the only one up. It was now 6:45. She didn't know what to do with herself. She sat in her kitchen for 20 minutes and decided that she would see if Inu-Yasha was up. He should be up by now.

'But what if he's still mad at me?' then she decided not to go. Instead she practiced some drawing techniques that Inu-Yasha had shown her.

School

She couldn't spot Inu-Yasha. She really wanted to talk to him but at the same time she wanted to run away screaming. The fact that he might like her terrified her. She hadn't known anybody who had a crush on her since high school and that kid was just plain boring. Everybody liked him and all her friends wanted her to go out with him but she didn't want to. (cough cough HOJO..Ahem, had something in my throat)

She gave up hope and went to class. To her delight he was there. He looked a little tired but all in all he was still there. Gracefully she sat down. She didn't want to ever fall again in his presence, he always made fun of her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He responded. Maybe he wasn't as tired as he looked. Then an awkward silence followed. Clearly he remembered last night. She didn't know what to say. But luckily she didn't have to because at that very moment the teacher started to talk.

Lunch

She plopped down across from Inu-Yasha with her ham sandwich and juice box. She felt like such a child. Everyone else has their Evian water and some even had alcohol descised (cant spell!) as other things.

"We have practice today right?"

He nodded. They ate while listening to someone talk about their views on art when she felt something. Without warning Inu-Yasha sprung from his chair, right over the table and WHAM THUD She looked behind her. Koga was lying on the ground with a bleeding nose while Inu-Yasha straightened himself out. She had never seen anything like that. Then before she knew it, Koga was running out the room saying,"You will regret that,"

"Keh."

Sculpting Class

They were back to plain and simple clay sculptures. Good old clay, even if u make a mistake you can fix it right away.

They were half way into class when there was a knock on the door. The teacher answered it. It was the police!

"Is there a Mr. Inu-Yasha here?"

Inu-Yasha raised his hand. "Come with me."

Next thing they knew, Inu-Yasha was being hauled off in a police car. "Sir, I don't feel good. I think I'm going to go." She bolted out the door. She had to find out what was happening. She flew into her car and drove to the station 20 miles over the speed limit.

Police Station

She pushed the doors open and walked inside. The last time she had been here was when she had to bail her friend out of jail for stealing. She walked up to the front desk. "I'm here about a boy who was arrested like half an hour ago. I was wondering what the charges were."

He looked up on his computer. "Yes, Mr. Inu-Yasha correct? Charged for attack. He apparently hit a boy at school."

"There was good reason for that though!" she yelled, "That boy he hit was trying to feel me up and wouldn't go away." She didn't care if she was lying a bit.

"That is still no reason for him to hit him."

"Yeah it is......he's..." I'm gonna get it, "He's my boyfriend."

"How do I know that your not lying just to get him out?"

"I'll prove it. Can I see him?"

He took her through the halls. The cells were filled with scary looking men who talked to her as she walked by. She didn't listen though. She was to afraid to hear. Finally they came upon a cell with only one occupant, Inu-Yasha.

The man opened the cell door and motioned for her to go inside. She had to do something if she was going to prove they were going out, not that they were or anything.

She saw the police man mouth 'Prove it.' So she walked inside. She hesitated one second and then yelled. "Oh, Baby I missed you!" she ran into his arms and kissed him fully. Then something strange happened, she didn't pull back and neither did he. They merely stood there, kissing each other in the dirty cell as the guard watched. That seemed proof enough.

"Your free to go." The 2 separated and walked out.

The second they walked out the doors she exclaimed, "That was intense."

She hopped into her car and so did he. She drove him home and he invited her in. Practice was soon and so she ran over and grabbed her guitar, then returned to his house. She was greeted by Sesshomaru again, he was like a butler, and she was told he was downstairs. She looked around. She couldn't spot him. She began to walk around and peek into different rooms. Still no Inu-Yasha. Then she remembered that room that had the hidden door that she was never able to get into. She walked into the place where they practiced and saw that the door to the hidden room was open. She walked inside it and was immediately in someone's arms.

"Inu-Yasha?" she was confused.

"Don't think you can kiss me like that and get away with it." Next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers. It was nothing like their first kiss. This one had pure meaning, meaning of like, and passion.

She practically melted. She felt herself get pushed again the wall and his teeth nibbled her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. It explored every little part of her mouth. While he did that she busied herself with his hair that she so adored. Its silky texture wove through her fingers as she weaved her hands through it.

Finally the kiss broke. He looked into her eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

She giggled. "Of course silly." She playfully kissed his nose and walked out of the room. He shut the door before she could look at it. She totally forgot and now she didn't know if she would ever see that room again. All she knew was that the walls were red.

He had a sly smile played across her lips. She couldn't help but smile back. He looked so cute like that. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret. It was hard during practice but they managed. No one suspected a thing.

After the band left Kagome and Inu-Yasha curled up with a good movie. The candy and koolade seemed to flow. After a half an hour they couldn't shut up. They were so loud that Sesshomaru yelled at them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He was laughing at something that made no sense. They blamed the movie, they were watching without a paddle. Inu-Yasha had a friend who was good with computers and got it before it even came out. "MATRIX!" and they were laughing again. Kagome grabbed the bowl of skittles and shoved in about 10 and barely chewed. Inu-Yasha grabbed his coke and took a big gulp of it right when the movie got funny and ended up spitting the coke all over the ground which made him laugh even harder. Good thing the furniture was plastic but the carpet was getting ruined. Inu-Yasha was sprawled out on the couch and Kagome was holding her sides from laughing so hard on the floor.

Inu-Yasha was in a sugar daze. He lay there, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly his legs began to twitch and wouldn't stop. This sent him into another laughing fit.

Finally after laying there for a couple minutes their sugar rush stopped and they were there normal selves again. Inu-Yasha grabbed a towel and whipped the coke off the couch. Then he sat down and she joined him. He hooked his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. They enjoyed every minute of this. Just being in the comfort of one another made them feel at ease. Then they fell asleep, heads leaning into each others.

Rin came downstairs to see why they were so quiet all of the sudden. She feared them for dead. When she looked upon the happy couple she couldn't help but suppress and "Awe." She was soon joined by her love Sesshomaru. If he hadn't been so emotionally deprived he would have also said 'Awe.' But instead he watched in silence and pulled Rin away from them and back upstairs. He returned 5 minutes later but for a good reason. He placed a ball cap onto Inu-Yasha's head and went back upstairs.

YAWN he opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully on his chest. She was so cute and innocent in the mourning, or at least he thought she was, she wouldn't be for long but that's just when she's mad at Souta. Then he panicked. His hands went for his head and when felt the hat he felt relief rush into his body. He just about had a heart attack. He felt her stir in his arms. Then her beautiful brown eyes were upon him. She smiled and pulled her body in closer to his. He was warm. It was nice. It would have been even nicer if there was a blanket. The she panicked.

"What time is it?" she was going to be late for school, she could feel it.

"Its.... 10."

She jumped up from the couch. "We are late for school!"

He laughed, "Kagome, we have the day off."

Now she felt stupid. How could she forget she had Friday off this week? It wasn't like her but waking up in her boyfriend's house wasn't like her either. Her mom was probably worried sick. But she was a big girl now. She was in college after all. She shouldn't have to keep in touch with her mom all the time. 'I should really move out and get my own house,' Oh yeah, like that would ever happen; she doesn't even have a job.

They decided candy wasn't a good plan; they didn't want a repeat of last night. They didn't even realize how bad it was until they woke up this mourning. The candy was scattered all over the table, coke stains seemed to be everywhere and candy like skittles were stuck to the floor. Then the koolade had to be the worst. The powder was all over the table and the floor. Theirs cups had been tipped over and now koolade stains of red and blue were on the carpet. Not to mention that the furniture felt oddly sticky.

"Should we clean it up then?" She asked. She felt bad, it was a huge mess, her mom would never let her get away with it.

"Keh, Sesshomaru can just get Jaken to do it,"

"Who's that?"

"You could call him a friend of Sesshomaru's but I wouldn't, I prefer the term slave." He shrugged, "Common, lets go eat breakfast."

She didn't know if she liked the idea of this Jaken guy being the one to clean everything. It didn't seem fair. She had never met him though, maybe he liked to clean. 'Who likes to clean?' She almost laughed out loud but stopped herself. She found herself in part of the house she had never been in. Apparently he had more than one kitchen. This one was red and sliver themed. She finally came to the conclusion that Inu-Yasha really liked red. It was indeed his personal kitchen. He told her to look around. So far all she found was candy which wasn't appealing to her at the moment. She found 2 cupboards full of ramen which she noticed Inu-Yasha was cooking. She shrugged and grabbed herself a package.

"I take it you like ramen?"

"My favourite!" he smiled as he took it out of the microwave.

When he began to eat she didn't know if she should laugh or be disgusted. He just kind of inhaled the ramen. He didn't chew or anything. She wondered if he could even taste it. Before hers was even done cooking he was done his first cup. After she had taken hers out he put another into the microwave.

After she ate hers she still had some left but she couldn't finish so he ate the rest. This was kind of scary.

_That was chapter 4. I was a little hyper during this chapter. In fact when I wrote the hyper scene it was because I was hyper, that's where I got the idea. Seriously though, never drink 5 glasses of koolade, its like temporary insanity. Thanks for the reviews and support. AHAHAHA I have big plans for this story. REVIEW PLEASE! AHAHA. Sorry to the people who dont like cliffy's from my 3rd chapter. Oh and i have no idea how long it will take me to update. shouldnt be long cus tomorrow Friday! INU-YASHA'S ON! YAY._


	5. Kikyo?

Chapter 5

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Um, wanna go shopping?"

"Guys like to go shopping?"

He shrugged, "Guess so."

So 20 minutes later they were out the door. Of course most of that 20 minutes was token by Kagome going to home and getting a change of clothes. "Girls are so slow!" he mumbled.

Then they were caught in a heated debate. Kagome wanted to take her car but Inu-Yasha wanted to take his.

"I'm not riding your motorcycle! We cant shop and then ride a motorcycle home!!"

"Ok, then I will take my other car." He took his keys out and pressed the garage button. The door opened slowly revealing 2 cars. A red one and a white one. The red one was far cooler. (Imagine your favourite convertible sorta race car here cus I don't know shit all about cars) She knew that the red one was Inu-Yasha's, it had to be.

Without thinking she hopped into the car. "It's settled then? I'm driving." then he followed her and hopped in himself.

He pressed onto the gas so hard that Kagome felt herself jerk backwards and couldn't pull her head off the seat. She clutched the seat, almost ripping the chair. "Ca-can you maybe slow down just a little?" she was scared out of her mind.

"Why? I'm only 50 kilometers over the speed limit." She just about fainted. She was going to die! She was going to die before was married, had kids, even finished school.

To her relief they arrived at the mall in one piece. She was still scared and her whole body shook as she got out of the car. She felt like when you just got off your first scary ride, your scared for at least 5 minutes after its done.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, just... trying to collect myself, give me a second." She staggered a but and then joined him.

"Where shall we go first?" he asked.

"I really want knew clothes. Can we go clothes shopping?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Please?" she put on her most innocent puppy eyed face.

"Fine."

"YaY!" she hugged him in thanks and then went excitedly running into the mall. He suddenly regretted taking her to the mall. Girls are scary when they shop.

She started at a sort of gothic feeling clothes store. It was like punk clothes and then some normal clothes and gothic clothes. He was glad she picked this store.

He went to the guys section and began to pick out black pairs of pants and white and red tee-shirts. He looked over to Kagome. She seemed to be running a mile a minute. She was on fire. She gracefully ran from one rack to another, picking up everything she thought was cool, and then headed for the changing room.

Inu-Yasha tried on all the clothes he picked out and ended up buying 3 tee-shirts and 2 pairs of pants. Then he sat outside the changing rooms to wait for her.

"I'm not to sure about this one, can I show you it and you tell me what you think?"

"Kay, but hurry up in there."

She walked out and his jaw almost it the floor. She was so sexy but in a punkish sort of way, not preppy. She was wearing a black tank top and a short black skirt. He could see every curve in her body and it was turning him on. "Well?" she asked, blushing a little from his attention to her body.

"Uhhhhhh, oh, yeah, it looks fine." He smiled and she walked back into the changing room.

'I don't think I will be able to control myself if she wears that a lot.' He thought.

She came out and ended up buying the clothes she showed him along with 5 other shirts and 3 pairs of pants.

"Buying enough?"

She giggled, "I've been saving up for clothes for about a year now but I just never got around to it.

By this time it was lunch. They both went their separate ways and got what they wanted to eat then met each other in the food court. Inu-Yasha ordered from Dairy Queen and Kagome got Ms.Vanellis. ( I don't think I spelt that right and I'm pretty sure they don't have that in Japan but I don't know what they have in Japan.)

"Can you explain the band name to me?."

He gulped what he had in his mouth and replied, "The Demons?"

She laughed, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"It's like an insider, you'd have to be there to get it," he lied.

"So how do you guys dress up for concerts?"

"We picked out different kinds of demons and dressed sort of like that. I picked dog so I.....bought dog ears and Sess also picked dog but he uses this fluffy tail and then face makeup. Sango picked cat and she dresses sort of like her cat Kirara but she doesn't wear yellow. And Miroku dressed like a cat hoping to get closer to Sango. So you can dress like anything you want."

She nodded and then instantly began thinking about what she would want to be. "I want to be a dog like you and Sesshomaru. Is that ok?"

"Yeah."

"When is our concert thing again?"

"About a month."

"Well then, I better get shopping for a costume." She got up and then three her garbage away. "Are you coming?"

It took her a while but she found the perfect costume. She found white doggy ears that were attached to a head band and then she found a collar and decided that for the concert she would wear one of her new outfits. She was so excited for the concert even though it was a month away. She wished it was sooner.

She had to get home to her dismay. It was about 4 o'clock. She told her mom that she would be home before 5. He dropped her off and said his goodbyes with a brief kiss.

"Maybe we can do something after I eat."

"Yeah, maybe." He kissed her again and she walked into her house.

Inu-Yasha walked into his room and began to take some boxes downstairs. As he did he passed his calendar. 'I should find out the specific date of the battle of the bands for Kagome.' So he paused to look. He found today and counted the days. 34 days left. The he looked back at today.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed. He yelled once again in frustration. The day had been going so well until this moment.

By the time summer had come Inu-Yasha had moved all of his boxes into his new room in the basement.

Higurashi Shrine

She looked outward to the window. She searched the skies but couldn't see the moon. "It's a new moon tonight." She decided that now she could phone Inu-Yasha. She had waited a while because she didn't wanna seem to desperate or anything.

BRING BRING

"Hello?"

"Hey Inu-Yasha. Do you still wanna do something with me?"

"Um, Sorry, I'm not really feeling like myself and I look like shit."

"Oh, Okay. Maybe another time then?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and looked at himself in the mirror. His dark hair and dark eyes, the day that he hated most just had to be today didn't it?

Monday

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were unable to see each other again that weekend. Her mom had put her to work and so Inu-Yasha arranged his room. Their mourning hadn't been any different that any other day. But lunch is when it started.

"Have you heard?"

'She's out of juvy."

"Are you serious?"

"I gotta tell Inu-Yasha."

The gossip went through the whole school and yet somehow it never got to Inu-Yasha. Not until someone of course, told him.

"Inu-Yasha!" this boy with red hair yelled. He looked scared.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"Kikyo is out."

Inu-Yasha looked like he might loose his lunch.

"Thought you might want to know."

"Yeah...yeah thanks Shippo." Then the boy ran off with his friends.

"Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She had no idea what was going on or who Shippo or Kikyo was.

He was silent for a minute. "Kikyo is out of Juvy."

"Who is Kikyo?"

"Remember I told you I had a girlfriend in high school? That's her."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Keh... I'm not afraid." But his eyes showed her otherwise.

"Tell me what happened."

"It was just after we broke up."

FLASH BACK!!! WOOHOOO

It was summer. 16 year old Inu-Yasha was playing his guitar in his garage. Clearly they didn't have the studio then. The garage door was open. A girl, the same age as him, with long black hair and cold brown eyes walked up the drive way.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? I told you not to bother me ever again." He put down his guitar.

"I know what you told me but I miss you Inu-Yasha. Will you take me back?" she stopped 2 feet in front of him.

He made a pose as if he was thinking about it and then said, "No." and walked away.

"I really think you should reconsider." She gritted between her teeth.

"Keh, no way in hell bitch."

Next thing he knew, he had been shot in the arm. It seemed to be a dart and it made him really sleepy. He collapsed onto the grass.

When he awoke he found himself tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere with chains. He seemed still to be drugged and slowly lost consciousness again.

END Of FLASH BACK

"I was stuck there for 3 days before someone found me. Kikyo was sent to juvenile hall and now she's out. Before she went she vowed to kill me when she got out. She wants me to go to hell she says."

Kagome now felt sick. She couldn't believe anybody could be like that. "I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha." She said and held onto his hand.

"Don't be, there's nothing you should be sorry for."

"Do...do you think she will come looking for you?"

"More than defiantly. She was a crazy bitch before, who knows what juvy did to her. And Kagome...... I don't want you to leave the house without me. If she finds out that were together....." he shook his head.

She nodded, all of the sudden really realizing the situation. She was terrified to say the least. She inhaled deeply. He noticed her worry, "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you while I'm here."

She didn't know why but that made her feel calmer and safer.

Inu-Yasha's house for Practice

They were rocking out. The music took his and her mind off of Kikyo. They were really getting good now.

"Alright, good job you guys. We only have about 30 days left for practice so we need to really get the rough spots out. There aren't many but they could mean our defeat. Alright, next practice will be on Wednesday."

Kagome watched as they left. She noticed something different though, something wasn't quite right. Miroku and Sango were holding hands. She was happy for them but it was still really weird. She never thought that Sango liked Miroku; she always slapped him when he got to friendly.

She walked over to put her guitar away. A cord from the bass guitar was laying on the ground and she wasn't that graceful.....so she tripped on it.

She flew into the wall and felt it collapse under her.

"Oh no I broke the wall." She looked up and realized that she had pushed the secret door open. She looked behind her, Inu-Yasha still wasn't back from going to the bathroom. She sat herself up and looked around.

The walls were red like she had seen but now it seemed like there was more furniture. She knew instantly what this room was. It was obviously Inu-Yasha's room. Everything about it screamed 'Inu-Yasha' from the posters on the walls to the bed spread. She wondered why he liked red so much. She looked to at the desk nearby. There were pictures on it. It must have been Halloween or something. Inu-Yasha had little dog ears on. He was about 7 she would guess. The boy next to him must be Sesshomaru. He had a big fluffy tail and strange markings on his face. Then there was a man with them. He had the same white hair and golden eyes. It had to be their father. He also had a tail and markings on his face. She thought it was cute how they all dressed as the same thing. She would have to ask for a copy of that picture. She again started to look around the room. She sat on his bed, feeling the red fabric. 'What is this made out of?' She looked in the inside of it. There was a little inscription written inside it. It said, 'To my beloved Son Inu-Yasha. May you be safe and unharmed with the fire rat close by.'

'What?' That didn't make much sense to her. It must mean something to Inu-Yasha to keep it.

. As she was going out she saw something. It was a picture.

She looked at it. It was her. He had drawn a picture of her. This wasn't the one from school. In fact it was dated the day after he drew the first. Then she noticed the hearts around her. He apparently had a crush on her. She laughed and walked out, closed the door, and went back to putting her guitar away. 'I wonder why he didn't show me his room before.'

MEANWHILE

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing it do." He could have sworn her eyes just turned red for a second. "I'm going to need your best people, inform Kagura and Kannah. Then send for the wolves."

_HAHA! Yeah thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Yeah, still to come, the real importance of that room. It may be more than it appears! HAHA._ _Plus who were the 2 people at the end? You can probably guess already but.. I like to keep you hanging. I seem to be suffering from writers block lately so don't be surprised if it takes me a couple days to get the next chapter in. Oh Yeah. This is my longest story yet! It's a whole 26 pages long. It only passes my longest one by 4 pages but still. AHAHA. I'm still happy. I'm thinking of putting one of my already finished ones on the site but I'm not sure. This has to be my best story yet but that's by my opinion. Well please review and I will get back to you. _


	6. Club D

Chapter 6

2 very uneventful weeks went by. They had practice almost every day now. The song was just about perfect. Within the 2 weeks Kagome and Sango became very close to each other. They were now best friends. They went shopping together, had sleepovers, went to movies, had double dates, and even extra practice between the two of them. But oddly enough Kagome had never been to Sango's house. That is, not until she was asked 2 weeks before the concert.

Kagome packed up her stuff. She hadn't slept over at a girl's house in a long time. Must have been at least 3 years. When she was in high school she was the friend who got left out of things a lot and then ended up forgotten except of course when she was at school and her friends could tell her to go out with Hojo.

She didn't even really know what to pack. She went through the check list in her head. 'Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, blanket, pillow.' Satisfied she had everything she left.

She found herself in front of a small purple house. She was afraid that this was the wrong place, that is until she saw Miroku leaving. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the door.

"Hello Miroku."

"Hello Kagome, have fun." He waved and jumped into the black car parked in the front.

She knocked on the door. It was almost immediately opened.

"Hey Kagome. Put your stuff down there. Uhh, can you help me find my cat?" she looked around. "She's gone. I can't find her."

"Uh sure, what's her name?"

"Kirara."

Kagome didn't know where to look. She had never been here before. The house was small and cozy. It really looked like it belonged to Sango. She wished she had a house that reflected herself. Her room didn't even reflect herself.

"Here kitty kitty. Kirara?" it was frustrating being in a house looking for a cat where she had no idea where anything was. She didn't even know which way she came from.

Then she heard the front door open.

"Kirara! There you are."

'The cat is outside?' She walked out the front. The cat was apparently on the roof.

"Ok, lets go inside now."

"Aren't you going to get the cat down?"

"No, she can do it herself; I just wanted to make sure I knew where she was."

This was weird. Why would u just leave your cat on the roof?

She decided to just do what Sango said and followed her inside.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever gone clubbing?" Kagome paled and shook her head no.

"Well that's what were doing tonight."

"I..I didn't bring clothes for that." She stammered.

"No prob, we can go to your house first, its on the way."

Kagome groaned in her head. She had never been clubbing and the idea made her nervous. She began to think of excuses in her head like 'my mom would kill me' or 'I don't feel good' 'bright lights make me sick'. They were all unbelievable so she gave up.

"Oh and the rest of the band is coming as well, and obviously Sess will invite Rin."

Her spirits lifted. At least she would have someone to dance with.

It was 7. They weren't going until 9. Apparently its better the later you go. 'Yeah, I cant wait to see what kind of freaks come out at night'. Was her first thought. She had heard so many horror stories of girls being separated from the group and end up dead. The only thing she could base her knowledge of clubbing was from movies and bad things always happened in them. Murder, fights, kidnapping, rape, you name it, it happened in the movies and it terrified her. She only hoped the movie producers were wrong.

"Kagome, we should go to your house now, I will bring my stuff and we can both get ready there."

As they were leaving she looked up to the roof. She didn't see a cat and she really hoped it was ok.

Higurashi Shrine

"Hey Mama."

"Hello Mrs.Higurashi."

"Hello girls. Watch out for your brother Kagome, he brought some friends over."

'Great.' She thought, 'just what I need, more little hell raisers in the house.'

As silently as she could she grabbed some clothes from her room and her and Sango slipped into the bathroom. She didn't want to be spotted and ambushed nor did she want little boys trying to play tricks on them.

"Your gonna wear that to the club?"

She looked at her clothes. It did seem a little preppy. She didn't even really wear preppy often.

"Go pick something else."

"But Sango, I don't know what to wear. I've never been clubbing before."

"Ok, lemme see what you got."

She showed Sango her closet and drawers. She ended up picking out a black mini skirt and a silky red shirt that had no sleeves that she didn't even know she owned.

"Inu-Yasha loves red, he will be all over you... not that he wouldn't anyways."

Sango was wearing similar attire. She had on a black skirt, only a little longer than hers and a purple tube top. Kagome decided to leave her hair as it was while Sango put it up in a high ponytail. They did their makeup and only had 15 minutes to spare.

"We should go get everyone else." Sango decided.

They walked the ever long walk to Inu-Yasha's house to find that everyone was there so they didn't have to pick up anybody.

They all took in a few moments to take in what each other was wearing. Inu-Yasha had on baggy black pants and a white muscle shirt. Miroku had black pants also that were tighter and he had a tight black tee-shirt on. Sesshomaru had a button up blue shirt with black pants also and his hair was tied back. Rin looked really out of place with her yellow tank top and blue miniskirt. She didn't seem to mind. She looked good anyways.

They didn't realize it until now but nobody in their group was left without a boyfriend/girlfriend. It was also not until this moment that Inu-Yasha was glad they needed a new band member. If Zed had not died he would have never met Kagome, his Kagome. He hated the thought of loosing her. She was everything to him. But how long would he have to lie to her.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Club-D."

"Never heard of it."

"It's sort of a member only place. You have to have certain..... How should I say this...certain qualities." Sesshomaru didn't want to just up and blow their secret right there.

Kagome didn't know what that meant and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't know Sesshomaru very well and for all she knew he was a mass murderer. He seemed the type to, very emotionless, he wouldn't have a problem killing anybody.

Finally they arrived at a black building with blue lighted letters that said, 'Club-D'. People were waiting outside and the line just seemed to get longer. Kagome really didn't want to wait in line. But then somehow they got to go right in.

"Welcome back Mr. Sesshomaru."

He rolled his and walked inside.

"Why do they greet you like that?"

"Sesshomaru owns the club." Miroku said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think it was very important." He shrugged and then walked away with Rin.

"Your brother never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah, he's weird like that."

Finally Kagome looked at her surroundings. The place was huge. The theme colours seemed to be black and blue. Obviously Inu-Yasha had no say in the decorating. There was a bar type thing in the middle which was surrounded by blue lights. Then over to the right was a dance floor and to the left was seating, it was sort of a lounge. She had never seen such a cool place. It was nothing like the gross dirty clubs she saw on TV. But then again, this was Sesshomaru's club.

"Do you want to dance Kagome?" Inu-Yasha partially blushed and was mad at himself for asking. He had no idea how to dance. He just knew it would make her happy.

Just like he predicted she jumped for joy and exclaimed, "Yeah!" the she frowned, "But I don't know how to dance."

He could of collapsed with relief. "I don't either, common, we will just have to learn together." She found herself being pulled into the crowed. She had never danced with this many people on the dance floor. She was used to the school dances where only half of the people allowed to go showed up. Not to mention that was in a gym.

The both paused and looked around, obviously trying to pick up something. They decided to kind of bob in one spot. Then the rhythm took over and they began to move their feet and arms. It didn't take them to long to figure out how to dance like everyone else. Kagome suspected that none of these people knew how to dance either and they were just bobbing to the music as well. Then the dancing became a little more intimate. They began to touch one another until they were so close together you couldn't fit cardboard between them if you forced it.

After about an hour of sweaty dancing they finally decided to get a drink. The rest of the group seemed to have the same idea. They all met up in one of the booths.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome declared.

"Wait, you cant go alone, its not safe even if it is Sess's club." So the 2 girls escorted Kagome.

"I'm gonna go get drinks." So it was just Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha... when were you planning on telling Kagome?"

"I don't know, I was thinking after battle of the bands."

"So you want you make sure she will perform at the concert before she finds out just incase she is frightened off?" he eyed him suspiciously.

"That's not it at all. I'm afraid to tell her. I'm afraid she will leave me. I can't loose her."

Sesshomaru understood now. Inu-Yasha didn't want to tell Kagome too soon at the risk that she would hate him. If she got closer to him maybe she would stay.

Miroku came with the drinks not to long after that convo. Now they were having a manly chat about cars. (ooooo I'm so impressed :P)

Then followed the girls.

"Hey what did you guys order?" Sango asked.

"Uh, what ever is on the table."

"Can I have a coke?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Apparently not."

She shrugged and grabbed one at random. She took a big gulp and scowled. It tasted gross. After a couple of sips she actually started to like it.

10 Minutes Later

"Did you know that your hair is long....like a girls?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha. He just stared at her. He didn't have a counter for that. "And so is yours." She pointed to Sesshomaru. "And you two are brothers and since you both have long hair.... That would make you sisters."

Sango, Inu-Yasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru just stared in disbelief and Miroku held his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Kagome looked around at the lights. "They are like beautiful faeries trying to fly away but cant because they are attached to strings." Then she said this next part in a high pitched voice, "Help Us. Help us Faerie People."

"Kagome, how much alcohol have you had before?"

"Shh don't tell anybody, this is my first." Then she smiled and giggled.

"We should probably take her home. I didn't think she had never drank before." Miroku said/laughed.

"Yeah alright, she's staying at my house for the night. I will take her home soon."

"Will you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

She got up from the table and walked over to the dance floor. "Common Inu-Yasha. Come dance with me."

"You better do it so she doesn't hurt herself." Miroku whispered.

He wasn't sure he wanted to dance with a drunken person but did what he was told.

They were dancing once again. Every once in a while Kagome would trip or stagger. She flew into people and kept falling into Inu-Yasha. Dancing didn't last long.

Kagome proved that she could not take her alcohol very well and was escorted from the club 5 minutes later. Inu-Yasha was disappointed that Kagome had to leave. He really wanted to spend some time with her but, well lets face it, she was plastered. Dancing was hard enough, not to mention that she didn't know how to have a logical conversation anymore. It was like talking to a three year old. Things like 'I like bunnies,' and 'This table is blue.' Kept coming into the conversation.

Sango was really surprised that she was still awake. Every once in a while she would take a peek and make sure Kagome was alright. She was looking out of the car window. It was raining outside and it seemed to fascinate her. She would follow the rain drops down the window with her finger.

"Ok, were home."

Kagome staggered up the lawn while Sango trailed behind to make sure that she didn't fall. When they got into the house Kagome plopped onto the couch and she was out.

"Thank god I didn't have to take care of her all night." She grabbed a blanket and covered Kagome. "She is gonna be so sick when she gets up."

She looked at the girl for about 10 seconds until she went up to her own room to sleep.

Inu-Yasha's house

"Ok Miroku, never give Kagome alcohol again."

"Yeah, you could of gotten the coke for her instead of forcing her to drink alcohol." Rin added.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I didn't think she had never drank before. I mean well legally she has been able to drink for a year. Inu-Yasha had been drinking for at least 2 years."

"So why would you assume that Kagome had also?"

He shrugged. "Well I gotta get going. I told Mushin I would be home before 11... and its 12 right now. Bye."

Inu-Yasha was mad at Miroku for intoxicating his girlfriend. He really wanted to be with her but it all came crashing down when she had her first drink. But then he couldn't be mad at Miroku for thinking she had drank before. Not many people go that long without drinking. 'My little innocent Kagome.'

_Ok there was chapter 6. I'm sorry if that's not very accurate to how people act when they get drunk but I wouldn't know. I'm only 14 and have never drank before. I don't plan on it. Oh and I found an error in my writing if u saw it. It was in chapter 2 and 5 if I remember right. See if you can find it. I fixed it though so.. You probably won't._


	7. Wake up to Pain

Chapter 7

"Ow my head." she groaned. It felt like a million daggers were lodged into her brain. It was the worst headache she had ever gotten. Gently she rubbed her head, trying her best to relieve the pain.

She stood up, "Woah." the pain was worse when she stood so she sat back down. "Great." she leaned backwards and closed her eyes.

"Kagome? You awake?" said a voice from behind her.

"Yeah Sango but I feel like shit."

Sango laughed, "Well that's what happens the first time you drink...and a lot of other times but the first is the worst."

Aside from her headache she also had a vile taste in her mouth. She couldn't remember much of what happened at night but she recognized the taste. It was whatever she drank last night. She didn't even know what it was called.

"Common, lets get you some aspirin and coffee."

She tried to stand again but was unsuccessful so she went onto all fours and crawled. It was like when you try to escape the cold so you crawl on the ground or when you escape the fire smoke. Instead she was temporarily escaping the pain.

She dragged herself into one of the chairs and slumped her head onto the table. "This sucks."

"Hangovers aren't spost to be good. It's like your warning not to drink again. Not that anybody ever listens." she replied as she started the coffee and grabbed the pills. "Pop in 2 of these and you should be feeling better in... an hour maybe."

She groaned. At least another hour of this. She didn't think she would ever drink again. (Yeah that's what everyone says) She tossed the pills into her mouth and gave a big gulp of her water.

"Do you suppose anybody else feels this bad?" she asked.

"Maybe Miroku but I doubt it."

"What about Inu-Yasha?"

She laughed, "You could say he can't get a hang over. He never gets sick."

"Well isn't he just so lucky." She replied bitterly. Then she slumped her head back onto the table.

She closed her eyes and felt the pain slowly ease from her head. After a cup of coffee her headache went from throbbing to annoying so she lay her head back onto the table.

Knock Knock someone was at the door. "I will get it." Sango cheerfully said but Kagome didn't look up, she just kept her head on the table as if the pain would start all over again if she took it off.

Then she felt something on her shoulder. It felt like a hand, it soothed her for some reason. She looked up. It was Inu-Yasha. She smiled a truly genuine smile. Suddenly her headache was very faintly there. She kissed him, it felt warm. He scootched a chair over to her and wrapped his arm around her back.

"So how is your first hangover?"

"When I woke up I felt like shit but now I feel better." She sipped her coffee.

"Oh, my sister said you left your purse at the club." At the mention of sister Inu-Yasha and Sango laughed.

"Did I miss something? You have a sister?" that made them laugh harder.

"How did you forget?" Sango said between gasps.

"Please, refresh my memory; I can't remember much from last night."

"You said that me and Sess had long hair like a girl so you said we were sisters." He laughed again.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did."

She strained her memory. GASP "Oh shit I did!"

"HAHA you were so plastered last night."

"Well, what do you expect?" She groaned. "What did I drink anyways?"

"I honestly have no idea. I always let Miroku pick out the drinks." he shrugged, "Common, I'm gonna take you out so go get ready."

She slumped from her chair and staggered out of the room. He rolled his eyes. He hurried over to his girlfriend and picked her up bridal style. "WOAH!"

He put her into the bathroom and left, "Kagome, where is your stuff?"

"The front room."

And off he went. He grabbed her stuff and brought it back to her. He found her clothes but was smacked when he took out her underwear.

He turned around so she could change. "Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm changing."

"You afraid I'm gonna hear your nakedness?" he slyly smiled.

"Fine then." She gave in. It wasn't like he was going to look anyways. "Ok I'm done."

He looked upon his beloved. Her hair was a mess.

He found a hairbrush and sat her down on a stool. Then he began to gently brush her hair. It felt silky and soft. He didn't want to stop but he felt he must so he put the brush away.

He decided to let her do her own makeup. He was likely to screw it up. With that all done they were set to go.

Just as they were leaving Miroku showed up looking for Sango. He entered and they left.

"I can only imagine what those 2 will be up to." He laughed. "Knowing Miroku he will get very far with Sango or he will be leaving with a face full of slaps." She joined in with the laughter. She had taken another pill before she left and she was almost feeling like herself again except for the fact that she was drugged up.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Lunch to begin with."

"Where?"

"Club-D, you left your purse there. Don't worry, during the day nobody is there.

They began to walk down the street. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah, I left my car at home."

"I have my car."

"Nah, it will do you some good to walk."

She sighed.

Club D

"Hey Sess."

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I have errands to run but Jaken will help you."

With that he swept away leaving them.

"Oh great. I have to look at that ugly face already in the day."

He groaned and walked away from Kagome. "I will be right back with lunch."

Then he entered a room that looked like the kitchen.

Kagome decided to look around. She couldn't remember much of what it looked like and seeing it without people would help her.

There was no one there. She felt almost scared like she was in one of those horror movies where everybody is dead and she hiding from the killer. She walked up to the bar; it seemed Sess left her purse there. She looked through it, nothing was missing. She didn't see how that was possible but assumed that someone found it right away.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened with Inu-Yasha exiting with 2 plates in his hands. It seemed they were having cheeseburgers and fries. She could have squealed with delight. She was so incredibly hungry. She couldn't remember eating anything here last night, just a lot of booze.

She joined him at the table and sat next to him. "This looks great Inu-Yasha. Thanks." Then she remembered that Jaken had cooked it so she turned to the kitchen and yelled, "THANKS JAKEN!"

She heard a mumble from behind the door.

She turned back to her food and began to shove it in. So did Inu-Yasha. If someone was to peer into their lunch they would think they were 2 pigs. Not even 5 minutes later they were done.

"Want a drink?" He asked, Kagome paled and he laughed. "Coke I mean." He saw relief on her face as she nodded.

"So where are we going now?" she asked. Her mourning just kept getting better.

"I was thinking the park."

Park

They finally made it! Kagome's feet hurt so much that half way through Inu-Yasha ended up carrying her on his back. Not that he minded. With her head so close to his she would sneak in little kisses on his cheek. Now that they were there she felt she could walk again.

To her surprise there was no one at the park. Also this park was unfamiliar. How had she lived in this town her whole life and not see this park? She looked around the neatly kept grass. There was a swing set to her left and a play set to her right and Inu-Yasha was...where was he? She couldn't see him. It scared her, he was missing, what if he ditched her. He ditched her in a park she had never been to and she had no idea where she was.

Then she saw a flash of red. Inu-Yasha was in a tree! She had no idea how he got up so high. He seemed pretty calm about it to. He had his eyes closed and he was laying on the branch. It looked like it could barely hold his weight.

Then she heard a noise so she turned around again and when she looked back at Inu-Yasha he wasn't in the tree anymore but walking towards her. She screamed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get out of the tree so fast."

'Good one Inu-Yasha!' he had to think of something quick, "I'm a good climber?"

"Oh, well don't disappear on me again."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. That was close.

"Common, lets go on the swings!" she yelled with glee and ran to them like a 5 year old child.

'She sure is enthusiastic.' He thought as he bounded after her, of course not going full speed.

Then they were swinging high in the air. All he could do was watch her. The way her hair flew back in fourth in motion with her body made her look all the more beautiful. The sun seemed to make all of her hair shimmer and glow. It was hypnotizing. He couldn't stop looking.

Finally she was embarrassed of being stared at so much, "What?"

"Kagome, you look beautiful today." His gold eyes staring holes into her.

She couldn't help but laugh and blush. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"So when did you find this place. It seems deserted."

"Me and Sess found it one night when I was about 10." Then he jumped off the swing and landed gracefully to the ground. When Kagome jumped she wasn't so lucky. The moment her feet hit the ground her legs collapsed so Inu-Yasha had to help her up.

As she was dusting the sand of her body Inu-Yasha felt something on his head. He put his hands up to his head and felt 2 tips of something furry. 'Oh SHIT!' his illusion came off. He had to think of something and fast. The only thing he could think of was to run into the trees and put it back on. Kagome was still dusting herself off so he ran. In less that 5 seconds he was in the trees. He muttered the spell and felt his ears disappear. Then he ran back and actually managed to get there before she noticed anything.

"You hair is a little messed up." She told him and then put his hair back to normal. He looked a little scared. She was going to ask why but he cut her off first.

"Wanna go for Ice cream?"

"Sure! But I don't know where any of the ice cream shops are."

"There's one down the street. Common."

Ice Cream Store

It was a very cute store. Everything was brightly coloured and fun looking. Also they had to have the best selection of ice cream there ever was. Kagome decided on chocolate chip and Inu-Yasha got Super Kid (for those of u who don't know what super kid is, my mom sells it at her work, Laura Secord, and it has red, blue and yellow in it. Its really good. Its my favourite)

She felt like such a little kid today. First a park and then ice cream. This had to be one of the funnest days she ever had not to mention that spending it with Inu-Yasha made it way better.

"I cant believe that this mourning I felt like shit and this day turned out to be the best day ever." She laughed.

"That's because you spent it with the great Inu-Yasha."

"Yes, oh great one." Then they both laughed.

Then they had a fun time making jokes about other people. "So why is your brother so creepy and emotionless, he's nothing like you."

"Sesshomaru always thought of emotions as a weakness so that's why he only lets them out with Rin. I only ever see him smile when he's about to beat the crap out of someone...or me."

"Does your brother always beat you when you fight? I remember that day I came over for practice and you said he beat you but it didn't look like it."

"He usually beats me but when I start to get the upper hand he usually retreats. Like this one time I cut part of his tai-"then he stopped, he almost said when I cut part of his tail off, so he finished, "I mean when I almost cut part of his toe off he gave up cus he knew he would loose." He didn't think it was wise to be talking about this any more so he quickly asked her, "I'm moving out sometime after battle of the bands so I wont have to see him anymore."

"Really, where are you moving?"

"I don't know yet, I just have to get away from my brother, I want to live on my own."

"Wish I could move out but I don't have a job so I cant buy a house."

He was going to respond but before he could someone walked through the door and apparently Kagome knew him.

"Oh my god! It's Hojo. Hide me!"

Inu-Yasha gave her a look of 'huh?'

To late, she had been spotted. "Higurashi!"

"Oh, Hi Hojo, didn't see you there." She lied.

It was like his prayers had been answered. He had liked her since junior high and had missed her a lot since high school ended. He had no idea where she was schooling, she had never told him. And now it was like he was being givin a second chance with her. Of course he thought that until he saw Inu-Yasha.

He looked at Kagome and then Inu-Yasha, "Oh! Sorry, this is Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha didn't know why but this guy threatened him so he added, "Her Boyfriend."

Hojo felt his heart plummet. He had just lost her again. "Hi, well I have to get going, my grandma is waiting in the car. Bye." He waved and was gone.

"Who was that guy?"

"That was Hojo, I went to school with him for a long time and he had a crush on me. All of my friends bugged me and told me to go out with him but I never did even though he asked me about 10 times."

Inu-Yasha nodded. Now he hated the creep even more. It was like a sweet innocent version of Koga.

They were done their ice cream so they left. "Now where?"

"Common, we have to go home now, ill walk you to Sango's."

So hand in hand they walked together down the sidewalk.

Wimpy Kagome was tired and once again ended up on Inu-Yasha's back. Then she did something that surprised her, she fell asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was. When Inu-Yasha noticed his first thought was, "she looks so cute."

_That's chapter 7_

_I know I know! It took me like a week to update! I had the worst writers block. Nothing would come to me. Oh and I want some more reviews! I want at least 3 more before I update again. I plan to have at least 2 chapters more, probably more than that. I know you guys are getting impatient with the hanyou thing but I don't want to skip so many days at once. Buh Bye!_


	8. The letter

(If you like Kikyo I suggest that you don't read this chapter!)

Chapter 8

Inu-Yasha set the sleeping Kagome into her car. He was just about to hop in after her but remembered that she had her stuff here. Not to mention he didn't have the keys. He ran inside.

"Sango?"

What he saw gave him bad thoughts. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch in each others arms and they were wearing housecoats with nothing on underneath.

"Oh, Hi Inu-Yasha."

"I came to get Kagome's things. And do you know where her car keys are?"

"Yeah, there in her bag."

He grabbed her stuff and walked back to her car. he unzipped the bag and began to rifle through it. He found her keys and was just about to close the bag when something caught his attention. It was a picture she drew of him. It was really good but he couldn't remember posing for it. She did it with her mind. He wondered how. Then he read what it said in the corner, 'can't get you off my mind.' It made him grin from ear to ear.

Then she groaned. Afraid she would wake up, he stuffed the picture back in and started the car.

When he arrived in front of his house he realized that he didn't have Kagome's house key, just a car key and by the looks of it, no one was home at her house. He didn't mind, it just meant he would get to spend more time with her.

Careful not to wake her up, he picked her up and carried her into the house bridal style. he had to smile when she buried her face into his chest.

Inu-Yasha listened for noises; it seemed that Sess had gone to Rin's for the night. Thank God! They were really loud last night.

He decided that putting her into his bedroom was best. Slowly he slid her onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. he stood straight up and couldn't resist the urge to just look at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel. And all he could think was, 'I can't believe she's mine.' he never wanted to let her get away from him. He wanted to spend his life with her. But then something struck him, 'That's what you said about Kikyo also.' He was angry with himself for thinking that. Kagome was different, she would never hurt him. But what would she think of him keeping that secret from her? Would she be angry? Would she be scared of him? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Kikyo didn't take well to it. She had wanted him to find a way to turn human for her. She couldn't be with a youkai. 'Bitch.'

But that was in the past, it was time to forget the bitch made of ice. But he couldn't forget her, she had hurt him in so many ways that he just wanted to scream. No one could understand the pain he went through. It was like she tried to bring him to hell with her, take away his soul and leave him for dead.

Not until that moment did he realize he was crying. He hadn't shed tears since his mother died. Quickly he removed the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt as if he was afraid someone would see.

He felt suddenly drained. He redid his illusion charm to make sure he wouldn't be spotted and sat down in front of the bed, leaning just in front of Kagome's face. With in 5 minutes he was fast asleep.

Kagome's Dream

She was in a forest where all the colours were weird. The grass was purple, as was the leaves on the tree's and the tree branches were pink. She was running, trying desperately to find something, what? She didn't know.

Tired, she collapsed to the ground and she heard a growl. Slowly she turned around and saw a huge white dog.

She had a dream like this once. It was the same dog. She didn't know if she should scream and run away or stay. It didn't seem to want to harm her.

She still marveled at its size, it was huge, probably bigger than her house.

Then 2 swords popped into the sky, one was big and wide and the other was slender.

She was going to speak to the dog but couldn't for her dream ended.

End of Dream

Her eyes opened. 'What was that all about?' She curled up in her blue blanket... except it wasn't blue, it was red. 'Where am I?' she asked herself.

"You're awake." Said a friendly voice from the door.

"Inu-Yasha, you scared me... So did your room, I didn't know where I was."

He laughed, "Yeah I know, you fell asleep on me last night so I brought you here."

She blushed. She was embarrassed that she fell asleep ON him. And she had tried so hard not to.

Then she remembered. It WAS Monday and she really WAS going to be late for school.

"What time is it?"

"5."

She let out a relieved sigh. "I have to go home and get ready for school. I'll see you there." She waved, grabbed her stuff, quickly kissed him, and ran out of the house.

She wished she had slept longer. She felt tired and was getting a headache from yawning so much. She could have slept for at least a half an hour longer, she still had half an hour before class started and she was ready to leave.

She decided to go to Inu-Yasha's. She opened the door and just about fell over in shock and fright. He was standing right there, apparently just about to ring the doorbell.

"YOU SCARED ME!" she said half laughing but he didn't join. He had a pale sickly look to him. "Inu-Yasha?"

He handed her something. It was a paper. She looked back at Inu-Yasha who still looked scared. Slowly she unfolded it. It said, 'Dear Mutt Face, You better watch you're fucking back from now on. I've got eyes everywhere. You better not leave your bitch alone either because the second you do she's mine. Sleep with one eye open.'

She felt suddenly sick. She handed back the paper. "Who wrote this?"

There was only one person who he thought did it, "Kikyo." He closed his eyes for 3 seconds. When he reopened them he found a distressed girl in front of him. She looked on the verge of tears. "Don't worry." He said pulling her into an embracing hug, then she began to sob into his shoulder. He gently rubbed his hand along her back to comfort her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "You hear me? You're safe." Then he pulled her into his arms again.

This had been the first direct threat to her life. She had never felt so scared and helpless in her life. Suddenly she didn't want to go to school. She just wanted to go back to bed. She knew she had to go to school though. She whipped her eyes and left his arms.

"We gotta go to school SNIFF" She grabbed her bag from where she dropped it and closed the door.

School

School had been weird. They found it hard to concentrate on their tasks. Kagome's hand shook violently when ever she thought of the letter and Inu-Yasha just stared into space. He was always like that when he had something on his mind but now his eyes were full of concern and worry unlike his usual bored expression that school seemed to give him.

A single tear shed onto her paper. She hadn't realized she had been about to cry. Making sure no one was looking she whipped her eyes and began to work on her picture again.

Lunch

"Do you think we should call the police?"

He shook his head, "No, if she doesn't want to be found then she won't be."

"How?"

"Connections."

She wondered what that meant. Did she have friends capable of hiding her?

"This is going to sound silly but--- will you stay overnight?" she would feel safer with him there.

"Your staying at my house, it's much safer with Sesshomaru and Jaken there. Plus my house has better security."

She didn't expect that answer. She decided not to argue. She wondered what her mother would think of her staying at a boys house for a while. She scolded herself, she was 20 years old. Why should she care what her mother thinks about? She was even considering moving but she didn't know where and she would need a job.

After School

"Common Kagome, let's go get your stuff."

She nodded, hopped into her car, and followed him on his bike.

Home

"I'll be right over, I will just tell my mom and then I'll come." She waved and ran inside.

The only problem was she didn't know what to tell her mother, how could she tell her that she was staying at a boys house for a while? What would she think? She could lie and say she was going to Sango's. That would have to do.

"Hey mom, I'm going to be staying at Sango's for a couple days to...practice."

"Alright honey, phone me just to check in."

"Ok Mama, oh and..." she fiddled her fingers, "I've givin it some thought and I was thinking it was time to move out, I was thinking of getting my own job to pay for it."

Her mom looked in shock but smiled gently, "That's ok, but if you want to stay no one is forcing you to leave, I wouldn't care if you stayed forever."

She tried to smile back and then nodded her head and turned around to go get her things. She could see it now, 40 year old Kagome still living at home with no job and 12 kids. Ugh, what a horror. This just made her want to move out even more.

She had to move out so she grabbed the part of the newspaper with the jobs in it and stuffed it with her other things. Staying at Inu-Yasha's house meant she could get a job without her mother even knowing. It would be great. But she had no idea what she wanted to do. She could be a waiter, a cashier, but she didn't really want to do anything like that. She thought about what she liked to do. Music and art was all that came up and she didn't think she could do something that involved any of that.

BRING

Why did Sesshomaru always seem to answer the door? She swore he was the houses butler, and he kind of reminded her of lurch from the Addam's family. Scary. Except Sesshomaru didn't look that scary, he just answered the door. She was almost expecting him to say 'You rang.'

"So where will I be sleeping?"

"In one of the spare bedrooms."

"I get my own room?"

"Of course."

She was blown away, this was awesome! She wasn't even staying there for that long and she got her own bedroom not that she doubted that they didn't have a lot of spare bedrooms. The one chosen was a room with red walls that she had seen when looking for Inu-Yasha's art room. Except now there was furniture, a bed with a green blanket and a desk in the corner. A bedside table right beside the lamp with a basic computer lamp atop it.

"Wow, Inu-Yasha, this is almost to much." It was then that she saw the dresser in the corner. She was so happy. She gave him a nice warm hug and began to unpack. "Thank you so much! This is great."

She couldn't stop smiling and the smiling was wearing off on him, making him smile. For that moment she forgot why she was there.

She was sitting on her bed reading the newspaper. "You follow the news?"

"Nope, I'm looking for a job."

He was impressed, "Really, why is that?"

"I'm tired of living at home."

He nodded, it was understandable. That was why he was leaving. He was a little disappointed to leave though. He would miss this basement. The one thing he hoped for was to be able to decorate the whole house like this instead of having to hide it away in the basement. He was tired of Sesshomaru's rules, he was to formal with his decorations. Inu-Yasha bet that the moment he moved out the basement would be remodeled.

"Any luck?"

"No." she sighed. She couldn't find a single thing she would want to do. "But I cant read all of them, some of them have really tiny writing."

"Like what?" he said walking up to her.

"This one." She pointed.

He could read it, he wasn't even close to it though. Stupidly without thinking he said what it said, "'Seeking a guitar teacher, 100 dollars a lesson.'."

When he realized he actually said it he mentally hit himself over and over for being so stupid. Luckily she was to overjoyed to notice.

"Oh my god Inu-Yasha! That's perfect! I'm going to phone right now."

She was so excited. It would be her first job and it would be something she liked to do. She wondered who she would have to teach. She dialed.

"Hi, I'm phoning about the guitar job in the paper."

"Oh, do you know how to play?"

"Yes, I'd really like to teach it. I'm in a band right now, I have been playing for over 5 years now."

"Can you come by tomorrow? If I think you're good you can start tomorrow as well. Let's say 4 o clock."

"Alright." She got the address and happily hung up the phone.

She squealed in delight.

"How did it go?"

"I'm meeting her tomorrow. If it works out I'm hired!"

"Congratulations!" he said happily and kissed her lovingly.

She was so happy that the kiss felt amazing; she could have sworn she heard fireworks. She didn't want the kiss to end to she let him probe her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away.

"I'm really proud of you."

She did a little dance around the room while he watched in amusement. He loved to see her happy. For some reason he always wanted to make her this happy no matter what. He just hoped the kid she'd be teaching wasn't a little brat.

_And there you go! Chapter 8. Amazing huh? Lol. w/e. I had fun with it. Please review! I want at least 3 reviews or I won't continue. See you! BUH BYE!_


	9. Guitars and Problems

Before I start I just gotta add something that I feel stupid about now. Sorry for how stupid her getting a job was. I know it's pretty corny that the one she couldn't read happened to be the guitar job. I don't know what I was thinking there. Oh, and for those who think this story is cute it won't be for long. MuAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 9

Inu-Yasha woke up the next mourning early; he wanted to do a little training. So he changed into his gym clothes and set off for the training room. If he was lucky Sesshomaru would be there, but he wasn't so he would have to train by himself.

He set up a punching bag and immediately began to pound on it. He envisioned Koga's face right where he was hitting, it felt good.

He had gotten himself so worked up that he was drenched in sweat, it was gross really. Deciding that he didn't want to be smelly or gross he made his way to the shower room. He could hear the shower on, it must be Sesshomaru, it was the men's bathroom. Inu-Yasha didn't know why his father had insisted on having a girl's bathroom and a boy's bathroom both with more than one shower but he went along with it.

It was slightly fogged when he entered, the water must be hot. He smelled the air, it wasn't Sesshomaru's shampoo he smelt but it was his 'Why is Sess in my shower?' he though angrily. 'I'm gonna teach him a lesson.'

He flung the shower curtains open, "Holy Fuck!" it was Kagome. She screamed but he couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. Each curve placed just right and made all the more beautiful by her creamy skin.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

He jumped as if he forgot she was there but how could he when he stared at her that way. He blushed redder than he ever had and turned around. "I-I-I'm so sorry Kagome, I thought you were Sesshomaru, this is the boys bathroom."

She just stood there; she was a little taken aback by how he had stared. She didn't know if she should be flattered or disgusted, but deciding it wasn't his fault she said, "Can you hand me a towel?"

He dumbly nodded and handed her a towel, never once looking at Kagome or even close. "You can look now." She said but he didn't turn around, "Inu-Yasha? What's wrong?" she set her hand onto his shoulder.

"I-I-I-." he stammered, "I'm afraid that if I look... I might loose control." He knew perfectly well what his demon side might want to do. It was bad enough that at that moment he wanted to turn around and pounce on her, make her his.

She thought he was being silly so she walked around him and stood before him. She had wrapped the towel around her chest and it was a very short towel, barely covering the bottom.

He blushed and looked at the ground, 'He is cute when he blushes.' She thought to herself.

'She must hate me!' He thought angrily. She must have sensed this because she put her index finger under his chin and lifted it so she could look at him.

"Don't worry; it was a mistake, its ok, really." She gave him a warm smile.

Gods she was sexy, it took every ounce of his strength to control himself. But one little ounce must have escaped because he grabbed out for her and planted a kiss on her lips. It was soft and sweet at first but then became hungrier by the second. Soon Kagome found herself pressed up against a wall as Inu-Yasha explored her mouth.

He never wanted to stop, being like this with Kagome made his troubles and worries vanish in an instant, he just wanted to be with her. But he knew he had to stop then, if he didn't he would loose all control over himself and that could risk his exposure. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. From that moment on he knew he would never be able to let her go, she was his life, his everything, but for some reason he could not admit that he loved her, nor did he know if he did. He was afraid but didn't know why.

She was so excited! Her first job. But she also felt sick. She was terrified, her palms were sweaty and she found herself shaking a lot. She wanted to hide from her fears but then face them at the same time. She wanted this job more than anything. She had to move out no matter what it took. She didn't want to live at her mom's forever. It was bad enough that she still lived there in the first place. (sry if I offend those who still live with their parents...I do but I'm 14)

She pulled up into a nice yellow house. It had a cozy feeling and felt welcoming. It made her feel better about going. She knocked onto the door.

"Hello, you must be Kagome, come right in." said a woman with black hair. "I will go get my daughters." When she saw the surprise on Kagome's face she added, "You would be teaching the younger one, my oldest is protective of her little sister so she wants to be with her." Kagome nodded.

She left Kagome in what appeared to be the front room. After about 5 minutes of waiting the mother entered with 2 girls, one with black hair and one with white hair.

"This is my oldest Kagura and my youngest Kanna." The younger one called Kanna gave her the creeps; she just seemed to have a vacant stare.

10 minutes later she had the job. The mother left the room so that Kagome could start the lesson. The guitar that had been bought for Kanna was white with a tiny mirror on the edge. Kagome wondered why.

"Alright Kanna, are you ready?" there was no reply, Kanna just stared into space. Kagome wasn't sure what to do so she whispered to Kagura, "Is she listening?"

Kagura nodded, and replied, "I will explain later."

Kagome was a tiny bit scared of Kanna. She did what she was told but never took her eyes off the spot she had been staring at for an hour. Kagome didn't even see her blink. She had to hand it to her though, she was a fast learner. Kanna would be able to play almost Kagome's level in a month.

After the lesson was over Kagura escorted Kagome out. When they were safely outside Kagome asked, "So why is she like that?"

"About 2 years ago our father died. Ever since then she has been very quiet, very secluded, and she responds to no one except for me."

Kagome nodded. Kanna must have really loved her father to become like that. "So why put her in guitar?"

"We were hoping that she would find something she might like to do."

That inspired Kagome; she had to try to get this little girl to become normal again. "So I guess I will see you in 2 days then?"

Kagura nodded. Kagome ran down the sidewalk, hopped into her car, and drove away.

"Kagura! The phones for you!" yelled her mom.

"Coming." She grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Were ready." Replied the unfriendly voice on the line.

"But who is the target?" she whispered as she walked up to her room.

"A Kagome Higurashi and Inu-Yasha."

'Kagome? Couldn't be.'

"Ok and we still have a deal?"

"Yes, your sister will be free if we pull this off."

Then she hung up, there was no need for kindness, not to this bastard anyway. Besides, he was used to being hung up like that, she did it often, she didn't feel the need to say goodbye. It was never on good terms anyways. She Midas well say bad bye but that would just be stupid.

Inu-Yasha's

"So how was the lesson?"

"It was good, the little girl I am teaching has some problems though, I wanna help her." Kagome's mood about helping Kanna had not changed in the least. She was just as determined.

He was happy for her. She kind of glowed all night. She was in a very good mood and it was even more happy than usual. 'If anybody tries to fire her I'm gonna rip out their throats.' He found himself thinking.

That night they had a candle light dinner while they ate ramen. It was romantic anyways even if the food wasn't. It's not like the food was there for that long, Inu-Yasha ate at the speed of light which is probably a good thing because she wouldn't be able to listen to him gobble down ramen for 10 minutes. It would get really disgusting and annoying. But she had to admit that he was really cute how he always got a few noodles on his face and then how he didn't notice. She had a lot of fun with that.

"Inu-Yasha, come here." She had said to him. Obediently he walked to her, then she pushed him onto his knees. "You have ramen on your face." When he tried to take it off she stopped him. "Let me."

Slowly she put her hands onto his shoulders and leaned forward. The moment her face got close to his she felt his whole body tense. She only hesitated once before slowly licking the ramen off his face. A slight moan escaped her lips, he tasted good. Inu-Yasha still kneeled there, stiff as a board.

When she pulled away from him she found a wide eyed Inu-Yasha looking at her, blushing as red as a cherry. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute.

Finally pulling his mind back to earth he advanced on her. He kissed her passionately, trapping her in the chair. He couldn't help it, he kissed her neck down to her collar bone and back up again. He wanted to make her his but he couldn't, he wasn't ready. And besides, he knew if he did his illusion would wear off half way through and what kind of shock would that be. He was sticking to his plan, he was telling her at Battle of the Bands.

He didn't know how to stop, he didn't want to disappoint Kagome. Luckily he wasn't the one who chose when to stop because at that moment Rin and Sess walked into the dinning room.

"Do that in your room." Sess said casually.

Startled, Inu-Yasha jumped away from Kagome and sat back in his chair. Kagome was blushing so red she might have glowed. Her whole face felt hot. She had to get away from Sess and Rin.

"Inu-Yasha, can you show me where the bathroom is so I can have a shower in the mourning without worry?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and followed. 'That was embarrassing.'

That night Inu-Yasha couldn't sleep, he wanted to hold Kagome. 'Why not?' he asked himself. 'If she doesn't like it she can tell me and I will leave.'

So he sprung from bed, redid his illusion and crept to Kagome's room. Carefully he slid the door open, it was a good thing he could see well in the dark or he would have tripped about a million times.

He checked if Kagome was asleep and she was, he could tell by her breathing. So he walked to the end of the bed and crawled in as carefully as he could manage. He didn't know if he should do it, what if she got really mad at him? He decided he would never get anywhere by worrying. He took a deep breath and did what he had come to do. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her into the curves of his body. He took in another deep breath but this time to smell her hair. Suddenly he felt very tired and fell asleep in an instant.

Not to long after that Kagome woke up. It had startled to wake up and find someone holding her. She knew it was Inu-Yasha though when she held his hand and felt his long nails. She wondered why he let them grow so long but couldn't come to a conclusion before she fell back asleep.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yes, do you know how strong this stuff is? I've been testing it on demons. It can keep them out for an hour and since Inu-Yasha is a hanyou it should last longer."

"It better work Naraku or ill see to it that your killed. I don't want any slip ups." She absently tapped her fingers, "Did you contact the wolves?"

"They refuse to hurt Kagome, it seems there leader has become accustom to her so I told them not to bother to come."

It wasn't like she needed the wolves, they would just be for backup which she guessed she wouldn't need.

"But of course Kagura and Kanna are onboard?"

"Yes, I contacted them yesterday."

"I am going to crush him like the cockroach he is."

2 Days later at Kanna's

"Alright this is a C." she moved her fingers in the correct spot and Kanna mimicked.

Kagome was becoming more used to her vacant stare off into nothingness land.

As always, Kagura was sitting right next to her sister. She had never once left her side in any of the lessons. Kagome didn't mind, it was more comforting to have a responsive person there.

"Good job Kanna, your doing great, way better than expected." Still no response. "You know what Kagura? I think you should bring Kanna to battle of the bands. I'm playing there with my band. It was actually Inu-Yasha's idea that you guys could come."

Kagura just about dropped the drink she was holding. 'I have to kill her?'

She coughed once and replied, "We were already planning on going." Kanna didn't know what was down. Kagura hadn't yet told Kanna the targets so she was oblivious to the problem at hand.

"Great, I'll see you in 2 days, ok Kanna?" she shouldered her guitar and left.

Kanna sensed Kagura's worry. "Kagura, what wrong?" she said in her quiet, icy voice.

"N-N-nothing Kanna."

Inu-Yasha's 3 days later

"Common Inu-Yasha! We've been here for over 3 hours." Miroku whined.

"Just 3 more times through and you can go."

Miroku groaned. He was usually a patient man but this was just stupid. Practice was usually 1 and a half hours, not 4. But battle of the bands was in 6 days and they had to be ready. To Miroku's dismay, they had practice everyday until battle of the bands.

Nobody else was complaining so they figured that Miroku just wanted to get out of there so he could grope Sango. Stupid lecher.

"Ok, you are free to go." There was a little yell of joy from Miroku but everyone else just went about their business. "Remember, your back here tomorrow." And then a groan from Miroku.

With battle of the bands Kagome began to feel nervous. She constantly had butterflies and she constantly found herself going over the notes in her head to make sure she wouldn't forget them. She didn't think she could though. Not after so much practice. And besides, she had it memorized before her first practice playing it. It was etched in her brain.

She hadn't realized how tired she was. It was 9 and she could barely keep her eyes open. Slowly she walked to her room and then collapsed onto the bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes or pull the covers on.

"Kagome? Where'd you g-"he found her half rolled onto the bed and half off the bed. 'She's gonna fall off.' He though so he placed her back onto bed and crawled in after. He loved the feeling of her body so close to his, he had wanted to do it tonight but didn't know how to go about doing it. Lucky for him, she fell asleep before he had to ask.

_Dun dun dunnnnnnn. That's chapter 9. Thanks for all the reviews. I got way more than 3! AhahA. I don't know how long it will take me to put up 10 because I have midterms this week so I have to study. I should have been studying yesterday and right now but instead I updated for you people. You should be grateful. :D Well anyways, review please and I will update as soon as possible. If someone tells me how to make my own website I will update so fast! I swear it. Oh and I want instructions for a free website and not a crappy one! So email me for this info to my email__. You will be my best friend and I will read all of your stories and review so also send me your name._


	10. Markers, decisions, and nerves

Chapter 10

"SHHH! shhh, you'll wake him up."

"I still don't think you should do this." Kagome whispered back.

"Nah, used to all the time." replied Rin.

She took one more triumphant scribble and threw her hands up, then clapped them together. "Art, pure art."

Kagome was so close to loosing it, it wasn't even funny. She was holding her face and pinching her lips just to keep from laughing.

She calmed and walked up to where Rin stood. She looked at her work.

"Oh my god.... he's gonna flip. You better run. ..Wait! What if he thinks I did it?"

She picked the marker and wrote, 'By Rin.' "There." then she left.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She had woken up early and when she came back from her shower she found Rin with a marker in her room. 'Should I wake him up?'

Nope, too late. He was awake now. "hey." he softly smiled.

"Hi.." she struggled not to laugh. She was going to blow it so she ran up stairs. "I'm going to get something to eat."

He droggily got up from bed, stretched and walked to the bathroom. On the way he passed Sess.

For one second Sess's eyebrows lowered but then he corrected his face and pretended nothing was wrong. He was used to seeing this. "Mourning Yash."

Inu-Yasha waved and kept going. He made it to the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush. Wanting to check if his illusion was still on he looked into the mirror and looked away. No, wait, then looked back.

"RRIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"

She had done it to him again. He didn't know how she did it without waking him up. She coloured his nose completely black and put black circles around his eyes. His lips were black and she gave him eyelashes. In the middle of his forehead was a star and 2 flowers on his cheeks. Then printed clearly on his chin was 'By Rin.'

"Yes Inny?" she smiled innocently, "Like what you've done with your face. Suits you."

He stared at her for a couple seconds. Then lunged. "Stupid wench! I'm gonna get you!" before he could even start running she was out of the room.

When he found her she was hiding behind Sess. He knew what would happen if he hurt Rin in front of Sess or even attempted it. He would get his ass kicked and then Kagome would see and find out what he was. He couldn't fight like a human. The martial arts/demonic style was just to cool.

So he admitted defeat and walked to the bathroom to attempt to remove the ink. He hoped it would come off. It was Monday and he had school. How would that look if he showed up like this?

"Inu-Yasha? Let me help." Kagome had looked for him. She grabbed a cloth, put some soap and water on, and approached. "Sit." she didn't know why but she knew he would obey to that command no matter what.

"Sorry, she told me that she did it to you often and you wouldn't get mad. Guess she lied."

"She does do it to me a lot but I always get mad."

15 minutes later all the marker was off. She was quite surprised. She didn't think any of it would come off.

"Common, time for school." she said.

She had stopped arguing about going onto the motorcycle now. She actually liked it now. Maybe it was just because she got to cuddle with Inu-Yasha, either way she would never admit to him that she actually liked it. He had even bought her a helmet with 'Kagome' written on it in black letters on a silver background.

School had been fairly easy seeing as there was no homework or anything because it was art class. As long as you were good you could finish in class. If it was possible Inu-Yasha was even faster at doing everything.

That gave them a lot of talking time. While everyone else continued to focus they were goofing off. The teachers even started letting them leave when they finished because they 'disturbed the class.' So they got to leave and had about a hour to do whatever they wanted. They would roam around the school, play cards in the commons, discuss music and battle of the bands.

"So what's up for you when you're done school?" she had asked,

"I was thinking of looking into getting a record contract for the band. If all goes well at the battle we might even get spotted out there."

She had never thought about the band much. Not in that way anyways. It seemed really cool that Inu-Yasha was looking out for them like that. It would be like a dream come true.

"So what's next for you?"

"Hell, if u get us a record deal I'm not leaving! Other than that I was thinking being a painter maybe. That's what the classes are for." She looked up at him, "Inu-Yasha... there's a flea or something on your neck."

His eyes almost flew out of there sockets. "I'll be right back." He practically flew from the room and to the bathroom.

"Myouga! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry lord Inu-Yasha. I was just checking up."

"Yeah, didn't you run away when we were supposed to go look into a possible demon in the neighborhood killing people?"

"Euh, duty calls."

"What duty! You were hired by my father to take care of us. You can't even take care of yourself!"

"Yeah... I was needed."

"Like hell you were." He pinched Myouga and he fell down to the ground slowly as if he was a piece of paper.

'That was close.' He thought.

Meanwhile

'Maybe he's afraid of bugs...' she thought.

With four days left until the battle all the extra preparations were being made. Shining the instruments, fixing the broken parts, etc.

( I don't know if they even have this next part but I saw it in school of rock and it looked cool so yeah...)

They had a video made for the giant screen behind them with light cues. Apparently some guy named totosai helped with it. It would be Kagome's first time seeing it.

"Before I show it to you guys you have to know that I filmed all of our practices and put some parts on the film. I didn't tell you so that you would look natural."

So they crowded around the computer to watch.

Computer Screen

Words The Demons in red letters and black background for about 5 seconds

The band setting up for 5 seconds

Giant cat with flames on its feet flying around in the sky for 10 seconds

Giant white dog with crescent moon on its forehead for 10 seconds

Band practice

Cat again

Band with Miroku getting smacked by Sango

Some weird backgrounds

Dog

Inu-Yasha with a giant sword, swings it, destroys a lot of things(wind scar)

some other things

the demons again

End

"Woah, that was awesome!" Kagome exclaimed. "Where did you get all of those things for graphics?"

Inu-Yasha knew he shouldn't have showed her the video. It had a lot of things in it that could expose a lot of things.

"Just ... well... Totosai is really good with these things." It was lame but it's all he had.

Kagura's

Kagura was having a battle with herself . She didn't know what to do. On one hand she could do the wrong thing and kill Kagome and Inu-Yasha and please Naraku, freeing her sister. On the other hand she could do the write thing by saving Kagome and Inu-Yasha but then getting beat by Naraku and her sister would be forever slaved.

If Naraku told her the truth than that would mean she would be saving more than innocent humans. She would be saving practically an army of fighters and demons. They could help her get free. All she had to go was save them first. How she didn't know and if she would she wasn't sure. It would be hard to do and risky. She would be risking Kanna and her own life. Would she want to take the risk of her baby sister being killed along with her?

In her frustration she didn't realize that her demonic parts were taking control and her room was full of whistling wind coming from the window. Paper blew everywhere until she had a mini tornado in the middle as she sat on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Kagura stop that!" her mother yelled from behind the door.

She opened her eyes just to see the little tornado vanish and the papers fall to the ground. She didn't like when she got caught up in her thinking like that. It was almost dangerous. She had gotten that trait from her father. He was also a wind demon. Kanna was different. Her mother was a demon of fire but could control herself so you would never know. But somehow Kanna got the ability to steal souls in her mirrors, that's why she refuses to leave the house or anywhere without one. (Yeah,yeah, so I changed It a bit)

Sometimes Kagura wondered if her sister even had a soul to begin with. She thinks that working for Naraku had driven the life out of her not to mention the loss of her father. Kagura still believed that Naraku killed him though she was never able to get the truth. She had tried to trick him into admitting It but he never had. All she was sure was that he was killed by a demon even if the authorities couldn't see it. She could sense it and see it. The wounds could be made from no natural weapon that a human made. It had to be a body part of a demon. She knew what Naraku really was. He was a huge spider which was gross and she was glad he keeps a human form. She also knew about how he had a different name in high school, Onigumo. Not many knew this, it was more of a secret.

So how to decide who's side to take. She silently sat there going over her options. Then she heard a noise. It was a guitar. Kanna was playing it for fun!

As quiet as possible she crept to Kanna's room and peered in. She was sitting in her white pajama's playing her white guitar while her white hair flailed on her shoulders. She looked like an innocent angel. Then Kanna did something she hadn't seen for 4 years, she smiled. Kanna actually smiled. And it was because she was having fun like a normal kid should. It wasn't a big smile or a very noticeable smile but when you look at the same vacant stare everyday you will notice when it changes.

She then knew what she must do. She had to save Kagome. She was the only person who was gifted enough to make Kanna happy and with Naraku out of the picture she would be even happier.

So slowly she crept back to her room and grabbed a scattered paper off the floor. She jotted down, 'how to get rid of Naraku' on her paper. She began to write her idea's down. When she was finished she would have to finally tell Kanna what she had to do and who the target was. Or should I say the new target.

This calls for an evil laugh! MUAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, evil huh? Just blows your mind eh?

Inu-Yasha's house

Kagome was just to excited you would think she was a preppy stupid cheerleader (Sorry if this offends anybody! I was a cheerleader to you know.) She had sung a song for an hour. "2 more days! 2 more days! Dun dun duhuun. 2 more days!"

It annoyed the hell out of Inu-Yasha so she stopped. Inu-Yasha wasn't excited... he was nervous. His stomach felt like it was churning inside and like a million stupid butterfly's made their way into the mess.

When Kagome finally came back to earth after about 6 hours of prancing around she noticed Inu-Yasha's mood. She had never seen him like that. He sat stiffly in a chair, not slouched much. He stared off into nowhere at all and barely blinked.

She felt bad that he was so nervous. She had spent the whole day all bubbly and happy when she should have been helping Inu-Yasha calm down.

His mind was a swirl of mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to join Kagome in her happy dances but a bigger part of him didn't want to stand at the risk he threw up. It was true, he did feel like throwing up. He wanted to hide in a corner until this whole thing blew over. That's when he felt something on his shoulders, not something, hands.

Kagome was giving him a back massage. He was sitting so stiffly that she thought it must hurt by now. He almost began to purr but stopped himself. 'I can tell you in 2 days.' That made his spirits lift. Not to mention that he was becoming lost in Kagome's touch. He found it hard to focus on anything. She just had that affect on him. Not to mention that he was part dog.

Once again he was battling himself to keep his illusion up. He started to worry less and less by the second. The next thing he knew, Kagome was sitting in his lap while he kissed her uncontrollably. He was full of animal passion just waiting to be released. He was so into the mood that he didn't even feel his illusion disappear to show his real self.

Sesshomaru was having a bad day. He had spilt grape koolade all over himself and on his white clothes too! He grabbed a housecoat, threw it over himself and walked downstairs to do his laundry. What he saw would have made him go right back upstairs if it had not been for the 2 little ears atop Inu-Yasha's head. He knew for a fact that Inu-Yasha hadn't told Kagome about his secret. He did the first thing he could think of. He took the shirt he was holding, quietly walked up to the couple and wrapped the shirt around Inu-Yasha's head.

"Dear brother, may I speak to you?" as fast as he had appeared he had pulled Inu-Yasha away from Kagome who fell onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he yelled.

Sess, who had brought Yash to a bathroom pointed his brother's face to the mirror. "Oh..." he suddenly felt scared, "What.. what if she saw."

"She didn't, trust me, she had her eyes closed and besides, she would have said something."

"Wha- what should I do?"

"For a start redo your illusion, apologize to Kagome and tell her that I needed to speak to you about the battle, and call it a night."

He shrugged. He didn't want to call it a night but Sess was right. He had to stop loosing control like that. He had to last just 2 more days, well now about 1 more day. He wasn't going to blow it, he had worked so hard not to be exposed for what he really was. He had it all planned out, how he would do it, where, and when. To have to do it early would just throw him off.

So he took Sess's advice and went to bed.

_Okkk, that's 10.Yes, yes I know! You guys think I should have introduced that Hanyou issue a long time ago. But I had the perfect idea for what to happen so I couldn't because it was just too perfect!_

_I would like to put out a special thanks to mlink! The best reviewer I ever had. You brightened my day when you sent me those reviews. It was truly the best one I ever got. Thank you mlink and don't stop playing trombone! AHAHA. _


	11. Let's do this thing

Chapter 11

I made a song to go with this chapter lol u have to know how the ding dong the witch is dead goes from wizard of Oz so here it is and enjoy!

Ding Dong the bitch is here

Who's a bitch?

Kikyo's a bitch

Ding Dong the bitch is here to ruin the day!

There we go that's it. Good huh? Well now onto the chapter

Chapter 11 again

It was the big day. The excitement was so thick you could have cut it up, microwaved it and then eaten it up with cheese sauce. (To detailed?) Even Inu-Yasha was excited. He couldn't believe that this day had finally come. It was like a dream. It didn't seem real.

Even Sango only slapped Miroku about 3 times that mourning which is an all time low. And Miroku limited himself to only 4 gropings. Yes it was a fine day indeed.

They had decided that they would load up the cars, go for lunch, do something to relieve any stress and then head for the battle.

So they piled all of their equipment into Miroku's truck and headed for Dairy Queen. (drool) While there Kagome found out that Inu-Yasha's appetite runs in the family. Both brothers got 3 double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and ended up eating what everyone else couldn't. And oddly enough they finished before anybody else did. Kagome had the impression that they were fat when they were younger and then lost weight so now they have an enormous appetite. She doubted that though. And then there was little Rin who only ate half of her cheeseburger and gave the rest to Sess. Kagome managed to eat everything she had bought so didn't need to contribute to the bottomless pits.

After that followed a heated debate as to where they should go to stress relieve.

"Strip Bar!" Miroku kept yelling which go him a slap in the face and then another and then another and so on and so fourth.

"What about that park that me and Inu-Yasha went to that one day?"

"That's a great idea Kagome."

And they were off with a pouting Miroku at the wheel. 'But I wanted to go to the strip bar :(' he never got to choose where to go. I wonder why.

So 15 minutes later they arrived. Kagome found herself thinking '15 minutes? It took like 2 hours to walk here.'

"I remember this place. We used to come here when we were young pu- kids." He just about said pups. Wouldn't that be weird?

If Sess had screwed it up for him he would have mauled him. He only had to wait about 8 hours and he could tell Kagome. He was kinda giddy but extremely nervous at the same time. And for the first time that week it wasn't because of the battle. He wasn't sure how Kagome would react to him. He would just die if she hated him forever for being a monster. (positive thinker eh?) What if she could accept him as a demon but not want to be his mate? Girlfriend Yash! Girlfriend, not mate. He always used the word mate when referring to his girlfriend. He wasn't sure why. He figured it was because of his species more than anything.

He needed to think. When he saw that no one was looking in his direction he darted up a tree. He likes trees, they gave him freedom, space, and a great place to relax and think.

To bad Kagome noticed he was missing. Damn girlfriends who pay attention to detail! "You guys, Inu-Yasha's missing."

"He's in a tree." Replied Sess who didn't even look around but kept on pushing Rin on the swing.

"How do you know?"

"Cus its Yash." He shrugged.

She scanned the trees, he was wearing red today so he should be easy to spot. "I don't see him"

Sess still didn't look but pointed her in the right direction. He could smell him. No brother could mistake a sibling's scent.

Sure enough, there was Yash. Slowly she walked up to the tree. He had his arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes were closed. He looked deep in concentration. She hoped she wouldn't scare him out of the tree by accident.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hm?" he acted as if he knew she was there. This day the two brothers were creeping her out. Must be genetic.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting in a tree." He replied.

'No, really?' she thought. "Why?"

"Thinking." He shrugged.

He was getting frustrating and stubborn. "Why don't you come down?"

"In a minute."

"Can I come up?"

He wanted out of the tree but couldn't if Kagome was there. He was too high up for a human to jump from. But how could he get her away from the tree. Then he had an idea. "Kagome, I will come down if you go get me a drink." He slyly smiled.

"What am I? Your maid?" he used puppy dog eyes on her, "Oh fine."

She turned around and walked away. He took this chance to jump from his spot. 'I should have made more demands.' he laughed to himself. Now that he was out of the danger zone he could relax again.

Kagome returned with a coke just like she said. To thank her he placed a light kiss on her lips and walked hand in hand to the play equipment.

"You know what I haven't played in like forever?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?"

"Grounders! Anyone wanna play?"

(For those of you who don't know what grounders is I feel sorry for you! The person who it is closes their eyes and tries to find someone else. The other people cannot touch the ground. If they go onto the ground and the person who is it hears them or knows they are on the ground they yell grounders and the person on the ground is it and so on and so forth.)

"Kagome, that sounds fun." Sango enthusiastically said.

Everyone was well acquainted with the game so no explanation was required. For shame to those who have never played it! It was like my favourite game! If you have never played I suggest you play it now! Stop reading and go play it now! I'm just joshing you geeze. I bet you're all pretty pissed at me for interrupting your reading. WELL SORRY!

So they were playing grounders! YAY FUN!

Kagome was it. She actually sucked at the game and regretted suggesting the game. So she had her eyes closed and frantically swung her arms from side to side in hopes to find someone or avoid smashing into something. She was loosing the battle with her patience.

Meanwhile in the world that Kagome could not see she was so close to finding someone it wasn't even funny. It was the brave and mighty Yash! Going in for a close up to show how "skilled" he was. Yeah skilled, that was it. But anyways. He had his face inches away from Kagome's with odd facial features that would make most people laugh but seeing as Kagome's eyes were shut she was totally oblivious of what was happening to her.

Then he heard it, Sess was making fun of him for being so immature. Stupid bastard. Now he had to show him. He walked directly into Kagome's path and LET her get him.

"Oh Kagome! You got me, I didn't even see you there!" he lied. He looked over to Sess and gave him a mischievous look.

Inu-Yasha played by the rules. He closed his eyes and spun in a circle. He stopped for about 5 seconds, sniffed the air and advanced to where he smelt Sess.

He expertly climbed the equipment and ran for Sess, never opening his eyes.

Sess knew the hunt was on, now all he had to do was avoid the predator. Yeah, good luck!

They ran all around the play equipment while the others watched. It was amazing. Inu-Yasha followed as if his eyes were open but they kept checking and Yash's eyes were defiantly closed.

Kagome checked her watch. It was like 4 o'clock. "Time to go you guys."

Sess stop moving but Yash didn't. He hurtled into Sess's stomach and smashing into the ground on top of Sess. Quickly he jumped off, smiled cockily and joined everyone else as Sess cleaned himself off.

'He's lucky he didn't ruin my clothes.' Was all he could think.

They arrived in front of the Japanamana Concert Hall (I made it up). It was a big black and purple building with very little windows and a big ticket booth in front of the big purple doors.

"Wow." Was all that could be said.

They asked the cute ticket booth girl (who Miroku hit on) where the bands went. She told them to go around back and there would be a big door with 'BANDS' written on it.

Just like she said, there it was. "Hi...where here for the battle." Inu-Yasha told the scary looking guard who looked like he had an IQ of about 5. At first he wasn't even sure the guard heard him until he let him inside, that was weird. 'Stupid dumb ugly git.'

Inside they were greeted by a pretty girl with blond hair. "Hi, The Demons right?" the nodded, "This way please."

They followed her down a hallway and reached a door with a paper that had 'The Demons" written on it. Once inside they found that they were in another little hall. One side had a door that said 'Girls' and the other side corresponded with 'Boys.'

They shrugged and divided themselves to change.

GIRLS CHANGEROOM

"Excited?"

"Syked." (I don't know how to spell it)

Sure she was excited but completely and utterly nervous. This was the biggest concert she had ever played at...ever! Nothing even compared to this. She was used to little parties of about 20 FRIENDS. Not like 1000 STRANGERS. Well there were 2 people she knew that would be there, Kanna and Kagura. She had to put on a good show and inspire Kanna. It was worth a shot and that was the only thing that made her feel calm, knowing there would be friends in the crowd.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect, she put on her headband with ears and she was done. SEXY. She had on her black shirt and black tank top, a couple chains here and there, makeup and some sparkles and she was set.

She looked over to Sango. She was wearing a purple belly button shirt that clang to her curves and a black pair of baggy pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was also wearing purple makeup. And perched atop her head were her little black cat ears. Kagome had no clue why but purple was Sango's colour.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, released, and reopened her eyes. She was ready.

"Let's do this thing."

BOYS CHANGEROOM

"I can't believe you hit on that girl at the ticket booth and in front of Sango no less." Sess scolded.

"Hey, I got slapped, I'm the victim."

Dear Drop

Inu-Yasha just shook his head and continued to get dressed. He had his red shirt, no his lucky and favourite red shirt. Then a baggy pair of black pants. He slipped his lucky necklace on, it was a rosary. Just one thing left, he very silently muttered some words under his breath and his ears popped up from his hair, his human ears vanished, and his nails grew to claws.

Just then Sess popped up from what seemed like from nowhere. He had also taken off his illusion and his face markings and tail were there for all to see. Then he had on a white muscle shirt underneath a dark blue button up shirt that was open all the way. Then a pair of black pants that weren't as baggy as Yash's.

Over at Miroku's end he war fixing his hair. He was wearing a tight purple shirt and black pants that were almost identical to Inu-Yasha's. He, like Sango, had cats ear on his head. That's why he was fixing his hair, the headband made it stick up funny.

"Let's do this thing."

IN A VAN OUTSIDE THE CONERT

4 people outside the concert sat in a van. Actually more like 1 person and 3 demons. They were all set to get the mutt and his whore. That was at least what Naraku and Kikyo's point of view was... ok just Kikyo's. She was adding the last tranquilizer in her gun. If Naraku was telling the truth than this thing should keep Inu-Yasha's out for an hour at least. IF he was telling the truth.

She was loaded and ready to kill. "You 2 ready?" she asked the sisters.

They nodded, ok well Kagura did. The second Kikyo looked back to the front Kagura glanced over to Kanna who did the same. They exchanged nods then turned back the way they had been seconds before. Things were about to get ugly and the sisters knew it. So did the other 2 inhabitants of the car but they didn't know how things were really going to go down. They weren't even close. It Kikyo's fantasy land of the plan nothing could go wrong; they didn't need a plan B because nothing would happen. Everything would go according to plan. There wasn't a thought in her head that thought otherwise. That was where she went wrong; she should have been prepared for the worst because that was how things would happen that is if Kagura's plan worked.

They all hopped out of the car, Kikyo hid her gun in the baggy black pants that she wore. None of the others needed a weapon.

Kagura looked over to Kanna.

"Let's do this thing."

_Yeah yeah, I ended this one sooner than I usually do but only by half a page cus I wanted what happens next on a while different chapter. So what do you guys think? Heh heh heh. I should have the next one up soon because unlike the other chapters I actually know what I'm going to write. Buh Bye and review!_


	12. The Gun

Chapter 12

"Common, you guys are next." said the lady that had brought them to their change room.

They followed her to the back stage where they could easily enter the stage.

Kagome looked to Yash. "Wow, that's a great costume Yash, they look so real."

'Great.' he thought, 'Now I have to keep her from touching them.'

"You to Sess, great costumes." she smiled warmly to them. It was part of her relaxation cycle.

They put their guitars on and waited for the band to finish.

"Now give a warm welcome to the Demons!" called the man on stage.

So the group walked onto stage, waving and cheering. Sess blew a kiss to his Rin in the audience and she blew one back.

And then Yash felt it. He could feel demons in the room. Not just one, at least 10. He looked around the audience. He spotted Shippo in the crowd but no one else that he knew was a demon. He decided that they must just be here to watch the show. He thought after the show he should try to meet some of them, he didn't actually have many friends who were demons except for his brother who didn't count as a friend and then Shippo.

Then they started to play. Kagome envisioned that they were at home practicing and no one else was there. That's all she thought, were at home. It seemed to work to. That is until she opened her eyes for the chorus and saw that she was infact the least alone person she could ever imagine. But she kept her cool, she didn't want to screw this up for everyone, she had to go on with the show and all that good stuff.

She could hear people cheering and cheering louder when something cool showed up on the large screen behind them. It was amazing; they were totally into their music. Everyone swayed to the music and danced around. That's when she realized something... She had almost missed out on this, if Yash hadn't tricked her to join in the first place she would not be here right now, in front of all these people, living a dream.

She caught a glance of Miroku in the back with his drums, semi head banging. She almost started to laugh out loud. She knew that now wasn't a good time to laugh, there were people everywhere, watching her every move. It terrified her to think that one mistake she made could be the end of the band.

Then her solo came. She had started carefully to reduce the chance of screwing up but the crowd urged her and she began to play it with a wild spirit not seen by many people. She could hear even more cheers come from the audience and then a few whistles. She heard some guys in the crowd comment that the band had 2 hot chicks in it. The hottest they had seen all night. She thought about what Inu-Yasha would say if he heard them, more than likely he had, he had great hearing. She couldn't help but smile. They were at her command.

She saw Sess over at his side, playing with a cold stare. It was perfect. No one could master that better than him but I don't think he was trying, it came natural. And then there was Yash, being his Sexy self on stage. She saw all the girls looking and awing at him. They had just found the next person to hang on their wall and kiss at night. She had to admit though; she wouldn't mind having a pic of him on HER wall that she could kiss at night. Why do that when you could have the real thing?

The more the song went on the more into it they became. They had never been this loose at practice, it was the crowds fault. They made them wild and crazy. They made them want to be insane for the fans they were producing this very second.

As the song was winding down she felt relieved. Then it was finished. YAY! They were done finally. It felt like it took a billion years. As they were leaving the stage the crowd erupted. Cheers from every angle and direction. It was swarming around them. It made them all smile to know how much they were appreciated.

Miroku had to stay on the stage a little longer and bow to his fans. He had always wanted to. Eventually Inu-Yasha walked back onto the stage and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him off stage. How embarrassing.

Inu-Yasha rushed off stage, the noise hurt his sensitive ears. He almost winced from the pain.

Meanwhile up in the balcony the demons and Miko as she called herself which is totally wrong because she is anything but holy, stood. She had been sickened between the point where the demons were announced and when Inu-Yasha walked on stage. Seeing him brought back old pains. But only one thing stood out more than all other memories and that was, 'The mutt bastard sent me to juvenile hall.' He was going to pay big time for what he did to her. Or so she thought. If I was her I would be running for the hills by now.

On the other side of the balcony sat the sisters. Kanna remained with a virtually unreadable expression on her face. She was wearing her trade colour white. She had baggy white pants and a white t-shirt. Kagura had on a pink tight shirt and dark purple pants. She was extremely nervous. She had to keep herself calm or Naraku would know that something was up. Then she felt a slight breeze. She looked down to the ground to see a 5 cm high tornado starting to form. She immediately calmed herself down. Her heart was beating a million times a second, it felt like it might explode in her chest... well at least then she would be dead and wouldn't have to go through with this.

Kikyo absently stroked her gun with her thumb, thinking what she'd like to do to the bastard that sent her away. How she loathed him. She wanted to take a knife, gouge it into his throat, take the voice box and eat it for breakfast. At least then she wouldn't have to listen to his annoying voice anymore.

By now you fellow Kikyo haters are yelling, "KILL THE BITCH KILL THE BITCH!" over in your Kikyo should burn in hell cheer stands. I can see it now, all at the edge of your seats, just waiting for me to write more about how a lightening bolt or something comes crashing down and goes right through her evil head, spewing out the black brain from inside (To graphic?) but trust me, if I was in a group... this would be it and I'd be up close with a knife and a grenade.

And then there is you Kikyo lovers going, "She's not that bad!" and "NooooOoooo don't kill Kikyo." With your hands held dramatically at your cheeks while you bend your knees to one direction. Pitiful. For shame, for shame.

Then there is you people that have no clue what it happening and who Kikyo is and your group is all like "...WTF?" and "I don't get it." Ahahahha, anywho, back to the story. (I think I had a bit too much fun with that)

Anyways, back to the story.

They were pumped! The moment they got off stage they all (at least the girls) started hugging each other in glee. They were so happy to have that done and over with and they did such a good job too. One of their best. And now that it was over they felt like nothing could go wrong, everything was happy, and tonight would be perfect. How wrong they were.

So while they were bubbly and jumpy and happy others were vicious, angry and wanted to spill blood, while the rest were nervous, determined, and scared. Can you guess who is who? No? Maybe you should go get yourself checked for a pulse. (Thank you Mr.Vancise for that! Hehe)

They were sitting in the change room; the boys change room, while they waited. They were really hyper and giddy. They talked about stupid things like why Miroku asks women to bear his children and why Sess never smiles. They were picking out things that made them wonder like why Sango doesn't like it when Miroku gropes her or at least pretends not to and why Kagome had never had alcohol before about a month ago. Then Kagome thought of a question she had pondered. "You know what Yash, I've always wanted to ask you this but I was to embarrassed...why is your hair white? I like it and all but you and Sess are the only people with hair like that."

Inu-Yasha cast a nervous glance to the rest of the group. He was going to tell her now. He had to, what could he tell her? My family's hair ages 100 times as fast as normal people? It's not natural? I fell in a tub of bleach? Tub of silver paint? I spent too much time in the sun? It's nail polish remover? It's a wig? It's implant? And so on and so fourth. "Come with me, I wanna tell you something."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the girls change room. Once inside he pulled to chairs facing each other and sat down in one while she sat in the other. He didn't quite know how to explain this. He had been so preoccupied about when he would tell her and now that he was, he really didn't know what to say.

He held her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Kagome... the reason I look like this is because-"but he never got to finish.

"Common, there announcing the winner!" came Miroku's excited voice from the other side of the door.

"Common, I will tell you later."

They stood in their band group backstage while they awaited the results. Kagome looked around... the bands were all coping in different ways. Some held hands, some prayed, some jumped around like mindless idiots and some played it cool. Her group was holding hands, one big link.

"Now for the time you've all waited for. We have reached a rocking verdict. The winner of this year's battle of the bands is..." he opened the paper. "The DEMONS!" the crown exploded.

"OH MY GOD!" came the voices of the band. They ran onto the stage, smiling like fools. And if you looked really close you could have seen Sess smiling as well.

"Congrats guys." And he handed them the check. "I think these fans would like an encore."

The crowd cheered louder. The band was in shock, it was everything they had ever hoped for. This was the single most coolest, most exciting thing to ever happen to them.

So they got to their positions. The huge weight had been lifted off their backs. Now they felt like they were floating on air.

Before they had to play Kagome snuck in a kiss and a hug for Inu-Yasha. It wasn't everyday they won the battle of the bands. But that one kiss and hug pushed a certain bitch over the edge.

Kikyo clutched the edge of her seat, digging her black nails into the chair she sat upon. She felt like she was on fire from anger. The demons sitting with her felt the anger of her aura rise. She wasn't playing around anymore. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make the mutt and his bitch suffer. How dare she take him. How dare she kiss him while she was there and in front of so many people.

"It's time." Her words were like acid eating away at everything.

She grabbed her tranquilizer gun and walked to the edge of the balcony. The song began. "I'm gonna make you suffer just as you made me." She whispered to herself. Slowly she raised the gun into a pointing position. She had been taking lessons with rifles. She was already good because she was a master archer but she wanted to be sure she didn't miss. One miss could ruin the whole plan; one slip up could mean her defeat. If she missed Inu-Yasha would surely realize he was being shot at and would attack or flee. Flee if she was lucky. She was no match for the demon even if he was hanyou.

She raised the gun a little more up to her eye level. She took her sweet time aiming, wanting to get it perfect, right in the neck. She slightly squeezed the trigger but not hard enough to shoot, not yet. She closed her eyes and opened them with furiosity. Her eyes were probably red from anger. Her heart beat faster. She was going to do it. Nothing could stop her now. Then she remembered something, she had to make sure Kanna and Kagura were ready.

"Ready?" she turned to them.

They nodded. They had to make it look good so Kanna pulled a small compact mirror out from her pocket and held it in one of her pale, small hands. She was a lethal weapon before 12. Kagura didn't need to take anything out; her powers were used with her mind. But she was holding something, something very important, she held in her hand a feather. She was ready to make a get away and save everyone.

Kikyo, who was satisfied that she could continue, turned back towards the stage. She returned the weapon to her face and took aim again. The song was nearing its end and so she didn't take as long to aim as she had before. No one noticed this psychotic girl on the balcony with a gun, not even security. "Die Inu-Yasha." She whispered. Then she pulled the trigger.

_Heh heh heh, I'm ending it now! I wanted this part to be a whole different chapter just cus. Don't hate me. throws myself to the ground and begs for forgiveness How pitiful. Well yeah review please and yeah... w/e you get it. Right? RIGHT? No you don't! Don't lie! STOP LIEING! HOLY DON'T SPAZ! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE. PERVERT! PETIFILE! HENTAI! BAKA! Motay, comen, doshio. Am I nounday? Heh heh now I'm speaking Japanese. I don't think I spelt the words right though cus I picked them up watching the subbed version of Inu-Yasha so I wrote down what I heard. God I'm' stupid. Arigatou for your support -._


	13. The Demon is unleashed

And now it's the time you've all been waiting for, it's the time to see what happens next in the epic adventure...wtf. I have no clue what I'm talking about... do you? anywho, now its time to see what the bitch did!!

Chapter 13 duh duh duhnnn

_she pulled the trigger_

The dart flew through the air, barely making a sound, and directly at her target. The timing had been perfect. The song had just ended 2 seconds before she shot and now the crowd was cheering. The next thing they saw was the awesomely sexy boy hit the floor.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed. He wasn't moving. The crowd fell silent. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked, she was afraid to touch him.

She began to cry, then threw herself at him. "Inu-Yasha?" she pulled his head onto her knees and cradled his head. "Are you okay? Answer me!" she looked helplessly to the rest of the band. They were at a loss of words, they had no idea what to do or what happened. If it took out Yash it must have been powerful.

Sess ran to his brother, lowered his head to Yash's chest and listened. "He's still alive." he looked over to Kagome who still protectively held Yash. "Kagome, get away from him, just let me check him over."

She hesitated, not wanting to leave him, but nodded and carefully layed Inu-Yasha on the ground. In the background she heard people saying "Call an ambulance." and "What happened?"

Sess searched his body and found what he was looking for, in Yash's neck was a dart. He pulled it out and sniffed it. "It's a tranquilizer."

The next thing that happened would haunt the bands dreams forever. It was the sound of evil. Up in the balcony Kikyo was laughing. No, not just laughing, laughing with intense evil power. It was like the whole room was filled with ice. It chilled them to the bone.

Sesshomaru knew who it was. "Kikyo." The bitch who hurt his brother.

Kagome stiffened. Kikyo? She sent them that letter but she had forgotten about it. No words could express what she was feeling.

"Why did you do this!" she screamed. Her eyes practically shot out fire.

"Why?" came the cold voice from above. "let me tell you, would you not want revenge on the mutt who sends you to juvy?"

'Why does she always call him mutt?' "You deserved it you heartless bitch."

Sesshomaru could feel trouble coming. He knew what Kikyo was capable and if Kagome wanted to live she should shut up now.

"Go now." Kikyo whispered to Kanna and Kagura.

It was time, Kagura knew it was. It was the time that she would escape from them, get her freedom. She was going to make it seem as if she was going along with the "plan" but then change it up a bit when she got close enough.

So just as planned by both parties she took out a feather and it expanded. It floated in the air and Kanna and herself hopped on. By this point the crowd was scared and began to scream sensesly as they ran out the door. By the time Kagura was ready to go down to the ground everyone was gone except for the band and themselves.

The feather took flight, and glided gracefully to the ground. 'What is going on?' was Kagome thought. She was beyond frightened. She had no clue what just happened or how it could have. It was like supernatural.

Just then the wind picked up inside. A tornado formed in the middle of the room, scattering the litter everywhere. With the flick of her fan the tornado tore through the wall making a big hole.

"Now Kill Kagome!" came Kikyo's voice.

Kagome was in shock, these people were supposed to be her friends. She taught the girl to play guitar. And now she would die. "Why...?"

Kagura winked to her and Kagome got the hint. Then Kagura mouthed, 'play along.'

"My master wants you dead... as do I" Just then the tornado came whipping through the wall and stopped right in front of the balcony. Kikyo was unable to see what was happening. As was Naraku. Not to long after the tornado died away and they were able to see. But what they saw was unexpected. There was no one there. They were gone.

While the tornado blocked the view

"You guys, put Inu-Yasha on my feather." so they did.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. "I-I- don't understand what's happening."

"We will explain later. But now we have to get you guys out of here."

Kagome looked up to the big tornado. It was right in front of Kikyo.

"Common, out the hole I made."

They looked to the wall. It was their escape route. They began to run while Kagura steered her feather.

"Let's take my truck." Miroku said.

"No, they know what it looks like. Yesterday I parked my van in the parking lot. We can use that, they didn't know I had it with me."

So they ran to the purple van in the lot. It was a pretty big van. The back of it was not like normal seats. The seats instead were on the edges of the van so they circled around the middle, leaving space in the middle of the back. Kagura and Kanna rode up front.

Kagome layed Inu-Yasha on her lap. She had a seat to herself. She brushed some stay hair away from his face. He was pale and not moving. She pulled off her dog ears as did everyone else.

She noticed the Inu-Yasha's ears were still attached. She was just about to pull them off when Sess yelled. "PullOver!"

Rin was standing at the side of the road. She had got pushed outside when the panic occurred. Kagura did as she was told.

Sess threw the doors open and ran to Rin, enveloping her small body in his arms. "Oh my god, how is Yash?" she asked the group when she entered the van.

"He's alive." Miroku said.

Kagome couldn't fight back her tears anymore. She began to cry, while petting his hair. Then she noticed his dog ear twitched. She froze. No one was looking at her. She grabbed for them and lightly pulled, they didn't come off. She pulled a little harder but still no luck. Then she yanked at hard as she could but they didn't come off.

"Does he like glue them to his head or something?" she asked in frustration but everyone froze in their spots. She was the only one in the van that knew what he was. It was as good a time as ever to tell her now to avoid questions.

They all looked to Sess because he was his brother. If someone would be best to explain it, it was him.

He was just about to speak when he looked at Inu-Yasha's face. A faded purple line was on his cheek and the colour kept intensifying.

"Kagome..." he said, "Get away from Inu-Yasha."

"What?"

"Now! Get away from him."

She did as she was told. She carefully layed his head onto the seat and walked away to the rest of the group. "Step on it! We gotta get to my house. NOW!"

The car sped up drastically.

Kagome was still oblivious to what was happening and she felt helpless. Inu-Yasha was starting to move a bit. He still didn't wake but he moved. And now he had purple lines on his face. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"No time to explain Kagome. First we gotta help Inu-Yasha." Miroku replied. He remembered the last time this happened. Last time it took 3 days to find him.

She helplessly watched him, not knowing what to do or what was wrong. She had no idea what happened in these last few minutes and things just kept getting more confusing.

Then Inu-Yasha began to thrash about in his seat, he was still sleeping though. She tried to get over to him but Sesshomaru stopped him. She began to cry, she didn't know what else to do. It looked like her boyfriend was having a seizure but if he was then they would have let her near him. This was serious.

Then Inu-Yasha's eyes flung open. But it wasn't those warm golden eyes that Kagome adored to get lost in, no; they were red with blue slits for pupils if you cared to study them enough.

"FUCK!" Sess exclaimed, "Pull over."

The minute the car stopped Sesshomaru pushed everyone out of the van. "Common get out!"

The group ran behind a bush. Now Kagome was just plane confused and angry. She didn't want to leave him. But what she saw next made her glad she did.

The car door came flying right off its hinges. Next Inu-Yasha sprang out of the door whole. He let out a growl and began to run.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled after. She would have run after him if it weren't for a certain person's brother holding her down.

"No, we can't help him until we get home." Sess looked serious, "Everyone back in."

After a confusing and unable to get answers, 5 minute drive home, they were in front of Yash's home. They bolted inside and followed him. Sess was in control now. They didn't object to anything he said. "Jaken! Where are you?"

"Over here Lord Sesshomaru."

'Lord?' Kagome wondered.

Then if things weren't weird enough, this was really weird. A little green thing came walking around the corner. He kind of looked like a toad but he dressed himself.

"Jaken, there you are! I need the key."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Then the little green thing called Jaken ran in the other direction.

5 minutes later he returned, handed Sess something, and walked back in the direction of the kitchen.

"That's Jaken?" Kagome asked and Sess nodded. "Not what I was expecting exactly... what exactly is he?"

"Toad Demon."

Kagome nodded deciding that there would be time for questions after.

Next thing she knew, she was being pulled downstairs. She wondered what the key was for. She found herself in Inu-Yasha's room.

She felt in a daze, like none of this was real. That's what she kept telling herself, this is all a dream and you will wake up! NOW! But she opened her eyes and nothing had changed.

When she opened them she saw something that you defiantly don't see everyday. Sess was scratching the carpet off the floor. It was such nice carpet to. But wait, what's that? It looked like a door... a trap door. There was a secret door in Inu-Yasha's room. Sesshomaru took the key out of his pocket and stuck it into the tiny key hole in the floor. There was a click and then the door was being opened.

"Common."

They followed Sesshomaru down into the floor. Once there they found stairs, old looking stairs. They were made of stone and there was virtually no light. They were almost waiting for a skeleton to pop out. But then lights from nowhere ignited and the room lit up. It looked just as old as the stairs. The walls were made of rock and so was the floor. It wasn't a very big room, probably a little smaller than you average bedroom. Then she saw them, in the middle of the room was a small table with cushiony fabric. On the purple fabric were two swords layed down side by side.

The one sword was old and rusty while the other was well kept. And then it hit her, the well kept one looked like the one from her dream, the one she painted, but what about the big one?

Sesshomaru grabbed both of them. "Let's go Yash hunting."

They were pursuing by foot. Of course Sess had to run at a minimum speed or he would out run them all by miles. Rin was instructed to stay at home so that she didn't get hurt and the two sisters' were dismissed, there was nothing they could help with now. So it was just the band, with the exception of the one running loose.

"How do you know that were going the right way?" Kagome asked.

"A brother always knows."

"But..."

"Don't ask questions Kagome." Sango whispered, "He knows what he doing."

"I can still hear you." Sess shot back.

'Oh right, forgot he could hear so well.' Sango thought.

They had been running for 30 minutes and Kagome was getting tired. She didn't see how everyone else could run for such a long time. So they decided to take a brake for Kagome. It didn't last long when they heard, or Sess heard, a howl.

"We have to go now! He's close, I can hear him."

Miroku offered to carry Kagome but she refused. Something about being so close to him didn't seem right, who knows what he will try on her. Ugh.

So they were running. And guess where they ended up. The park where they had spent so many happy moments. Now they just had to spot him. It's harder than it sounds, that is if you're not Sesshomaru. He glided with grace as he smelt the air. If he knew Yash, he would be in a tree.

"He's over there somewhere." He whispered.

The group slowly edged their way towards the trees. Sesshomaru was in front, if Inu-Yasha were to lash out and attack he would be their best bet.

Then they heard another loud piercing howl. They all jumped except for Sess.

Then they spotted him in one of the big trees. His eyes were still blood red. They almost glowed in the dark light.

It disturbed her to see him like this. She had no idea why he was like this or how it happened. All she knew was that he needed their help. How? She didn't know but apparently the rest of the group knew. It was like they practiced what to do like a fire drill.

"Inu-Yasha," Sess said quietly, Yash looked his way. "Come down. Were not going to hurt you."

To his surprise and everyone else's, Yash actually came out of the tree. In one swift motion he was on the ground. His eyes were less red now, he seemed to have calmed a little and realized that they weren't a threat.

"Inu-Yasha, come here, remember me? Your Brother?" there was no response from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha held the sword out to Inu-Yasha. He stared at it for a moment. He thought for a second and began to walk towards them, but then stopped sharply as if he had been told to, then he walked again towards them and stopped just like before.

"He's trying to control himself. "Miroku whispered.

It was true; Inu-Yasha looked like he was battling with himself. He seemed to be winning. Inu-Yasha was about 3 meters away from Sess when Sess began to walk towards his brother.

Kagome felt tense, her arms were stiffly at her sides, and she was getting less nervous when Inu-Yasha started to reach for the sword. Wait! Why were they giving him a sword when he was like this? Couldn't he just do more damage? She decided not to argue. She helplessly watched at Inu-Yasha made a move to grab the sword.

He just about had it to, that is until someone disturbed the progress they were making.

There was a loud bang. BANG And a piercing howl. Next thing they knew, Inu-Yasha was bleeding. He had been shot. Then they heard it again, that bone chilling laugh. The kind of laugh that sent the bravest of men running in the other direction.

Kikyo was on the other side of the park. She indeed had a gun, but this gun wasn't a tranquilizer, this was the real thing. And everything went to hell.

_Hows it so far? Heh heh. I'm having fun writing this. SO yeah, I will update as soon as possible. I promise, I have a long weekend starting today so I should be done...maybe before Monday. Review please._

_Hobey Ho!_


	14. 3 Sides of Him

Chapter 14

He barely seemed to notice he had been shot. His main thought was what he was going to do to whoever just shot him. He recognized her scent as the one who shot him earlier. But she was alone this time. Easy prey.

"I'm gonna finish this once and for all, "Kikyo said, "You shall regret every meeting me you filthy half breed. I'm gonna kill you so fast you wont even know what hit you."

All but Kagome's eyes widened. They weren't scared for Inu-Yasha, they were scared for Kikyo. One thing they learned to never do was insult him while he was in this condition. The outcome would not be pretty.

Before they knew what was happening, Inu-Yasha was charging towards Kikyo, fangs bared and claws extended. That was their chance; they ran towards the tree's to avoid being attacked. They watched the scene unfold from behind a tree.

Kikyo took aim and shot Inu-Yasha just as he was about to reach her but he didn't stop or even acknowledge that he had been hit. He kept moving, fast as even until he had one clawed hand wrapped around Kikyo's throat. She dropped the gun from being surprised.

All they could do was watch, there was no way they could try to help and live.

He threw Kikyo to the ground and pursued after her, randomly slashing. She frantically ran, all the while trying to reach for her gun but he had it heavily guarded.

She had several slashes across her face where he had nicked her. He seemed to take pleasure in watching her struggle.

That's when he decided play time was over. He threw himself at her and SLASH right across her back. She kept on moving, trying with all her might to live.

She ran as fast as she could. She ran into the woods, hoping to find shelter but nothing of the sort was found. She didn't know what to do. That's when she heard a low piercing growl from behind. She turned ever slowly to see 2 red glowing eyes staring at her through the darkness.

Then he lunged at her. She screamed but stopped when a sharp pain entered her chest. She looked down to see his hand inside her body; she could feel the blood trickling from her open wound. She stopped running and moving for that matter, it was like she froze. Then she collapsed. Her last thoughts were, 'what went wrong?' and then she was gone.

The group stood still, afraid to move. Kagome thought she might cry. That is until Inu-Yasha turned around and faced the direction where they were standing.

They all stopped any movement, even breathing. Most of them didn't even realize they were holding their breath. Oh, look, he's walking towards them.

Now was the time for action. Sess slightly tightened his grip on the sword, no point in being quiet now, Yash knew where they were. But he still seemed to be fighting himself. His real side recognized them while the part controlling him thought of them as prey.

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, holding the sword out to him again. But the part controlling Inu-Yasha made the decision, it decided to hit the sword out of Sesshomaru's hands and throw him into the trees. With a sickening thump, Sess hit a tree and fell to the ground.

Now Inu-Yasha was advancing on the rest of them. Kagome didn't know what to do. She had to save them though, She knew they were no match to fight them so how to make him normal again. She didn't understand the concept of the sword so she had to think of something else. She had understood that he only became out of control when angered so how to make him calm? Then she had it, it would be dangerous but she had to. No time for decisions, Inu-Yasha was standing before them, deciding what to do to them. He was becoming normal again but how long could that last and would it save them? She couldn't take the chance.

Slowly she walked up to him, tears swelling in her eyes. She looked up to the once friendly warm golden eyes that were now fierce, red, and intimidating. It was now or never. She stood onto her tippy toes and kissed him. (From the 2nd movie!) At first he didn't know what to do, neither did anybody else. But she stood her ground, never leaving his lips for a second. She felt him relax in her arms, she knew he was back. But then he collapsed.

By this time Sesshomaru was awake and looking in on the situation at hand. The girl was brave; he had to give her that. He joined the others looking at the now collapsed boy. "He's fine now."

The purple stripes were gone now. Then Inu-Yasha's hair started to turn black. He was turning human. It wasn't a new moon. He had spent a lot of his energy on being a demon that now he felt it was time to rest as a human. He didn't know how good that would be for him though. He suspected that he collapsed because some of his injuries were not healed yet. A human couldn't take pain like a demon, nowhere near. And they healed way faster too. Sesshomaru just hoped that Inu-Yasha would not spend too much time as a human.

"What's happening to him?" Kagome asked with teary eyes.

"I think it's best if Inu-Yasha tells you when he's feeling a little better." Sango replied.

The braver of the group (that being all except for Kagome) walked to where Inu-Yasha had been fighting with Kikyo. They found her body, blood stains were all over her clothing. Her eyes were still open as If she was still looking out onto the world even after death.

They decided it was best that they burry her there. No one was likely to find her here and it was better than explaining to the cops what happened. So that's what they did. Sesshomaru used his claws to dig a hole in no time flat. They deposited the body inside, buried her, and gave a silent prayer that her soul would make it safely to the next world, where ever that might take her.

When they returned they found Kagome holding the still unconscious Inu-Yasha in her arms. She was silently sobbing and it was barely noticeable. To these people it was easily recognized. A demon who could smell the tears and hear the sobs from the other side of the park, a girl who like most girls could sense when a friend was distressed, and a boy who had heard so many young women cry over almost every reason in the world.

Without another word Sesshomaru picked up his brother and headed home. The whole time they were walking all she could do was stare at him. She had seen him look different 4 times today, how he normally looked, with ears, with red eyes, and now with black hair looking virtually human. She wondered how she got herself into this big catastrophe. But oddly enough she didn't regret it and she never would.

Kagome had wanted to stay at Inu-Yasha's house but Sesshomaru argued against it. So she went home as did everyone else. She felt drained of all energy. She just wanted to sleep. But oddly she felt that she wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight. There was way too much going through her head at the moment. She still didn't fully understand what happened today. No one would explain it to her. She felt so many different emotions at once, anger, fear, confusion, concern, and relief that it was over.

She checked the clock, '1:24. Wow, she didn't realize how late it was. The night flew by. This day had started out to be one of her greatest and ended as her worst.

She dragged her feet up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. She looked like a mess. Her hair was in tangles everywhere and the makeup she had applied for the concert was now smeared around her eyes. She cleaned herself up and headed for bed.

She layed down on her soft pillow as her eyes closed and felt heavy. To her surprise she actually fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

_She was once again in the forest. But this time the forest was normal colours. She could hear a man's voice calling her. The voice was strong yet welcoming so she ran towards the sound. _

_She found herself in the familiar clearing where she had been before. Once again she met the white dog. It was the one calling her. Then something amazing happened. A white light formed around him and he began to shrink. Then his whole body was changing. He was no longer a dog; he stood before her as a man. _

_Then it hit her, he was the man in that photo. This was Inu-Yasha's father. He was dressed in old fashioned clothing that looked like something a warrior would posses. He had armor and his hair was tied in a high pony tail. He had markings on his face just like Sesshomaru had for the concert and a white tail. _

"_Tonight you witnessed something of great importance to help you understand," he said, "Though you might not understand now you will in time."_

_He walked towards her, "You have seen my son for how he truly is. Now it is for you to decide what you will do with this new information." He turned away, "I leave you now but before I do I will tell you this. You have touched my son and cured his broken heart, you taught him to trust again and he is better because of it. He is stronger. Never before have I seen him fight off the demon within so well. For that I thank you Miss Higurashi." _

_Then he walked into the forest and he was gone._

End of Kagome's Dream

She awoke with a jolt. Someone was knocking on her door. A little shakily she got up and opened the door. It was her grandpa.

"Yes Grandpa?" she asked while yawning.

"I'm looking for my sacred Fork or Jujidi."

She just stared at him. He could be so annoying sometimes. "Try the dishwasher." She said flatly and closed the door. As she did she heard him yell, "OH NO! IT WILL LOOSE ALL SACRED POWERS." And then she heard footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs.

She just shook her head. It was 8 a.m. She didn't think she would fall back asleep now so she got dressed. She spent a while sitting on her bed, thinking about her dream. It felt almost real. It seemed real. She wondered if all of Inu-Yasha's girlfriends got a nightly visit from his father.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to see him. She threw on some shoes and ran to his house. When she got to the door she hesitated and wondered if she really should be visiting.

Earlier that Mourning

"Hey, you're awake,"

His eyes focused after a couple seconds and he sat up. He remembered the concert and he remembered winning the concert but he couldn't remember anything afterwards.

"Did we go get drunk or something?" he asked.

Sess cast a concerned glance towards him.

Then Inu-Yasha realized he was holding something. He looked down to see his beloved sword in his arms. "Tet- tetsusaiga..." he whispered. "Oh, no." He began to shake. The last time he had woken up with tetsusaiga in his arms he had done something terrible. Today was no exception. "What did I do?" he choked out.

So for the next 10 minutes Sesshomaru explained the horrors of events that occurred last night. He was ghostly pale when he was finished. "I-I-I killed Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Then he felt his stomach plummet, 'Kagome saw it all.'

"She probably hates me for what I did." He closed his eyes. Why was it that whenever things were going his way something ruined it?

Then he punched the wall and ran from his bedroom. He ran down the hall and opened the door to his drawing room. He threw all the paper off of the desk, slumped into the chair, put his head on the desk and began to cry. It wasn't loud crying but enough to see.

Sesshomaru was just about to go inside the room he never knew was there but stopped when,"Leave me alone," escaped the lips of the crying boy. So he backed off. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

The Two Paths Meet

She waited patiently at the door. It had taken 5 minutes to decide to knock. She didn't know why she had such a big problem deciding. She was afraid that Sess might not let her in or that Inu-Yasha won't be normal yet. In the end she decided that he needed her and if she was going to help he first had to explain some things to her.

Finally Sess answered the door. He almost looked relieved to see her. Yash really needed someone to talk to. "He's downstairs... in a room I never knew was there."

Kagome instantly knew where this was. It was the drawing room; he had mentioned that even Sesshomaru thought it was a closet. So bolted down the stairs. When she got to the bottom her fast pace became a slow one. Very slow. She was just buying herself time. She needed to think about what she would say to him but nothing came to mind. He didn't even know how he was doing.

She was about 1 meter away from the door when she stopped moving. She listened. She could hear quiet sobs which meant he wasn't taking it well. Now was the time for action. She took in a deep breath, released it and walked into the room.

"I thought I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" he looked behind him only to see a beautiful girl, a shocked beautiful girl, standing there. "Kagome...I-I-..." he turned his head away from her as if he didn't want her to see him.

She walked to him, never saying anything. She pulled the extra chair from the corner and set it down next to him where she sat down. He refused to look at her so gently she took her hand and pulled his face to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mangled mess and he looked slightly sick. She still didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of which was to give him a loving hug. So that's what she did. It caught him off guard. He had expected her to tell him she never wanted to see him again or something like that.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He wept.

"Shhh, don't worry." She soothingly rubbed his back.

She pulled away from him, she wanted some answers. She needed to know the truth. She looked up to the top of his head to see 2 white ears there. "So... so this is what you really look like?" she asked and he nodded as if he was ashamed. She even noticed that his eyes were a brighter gold now. He was inhumanly beautiful.  
"Why... why do you look like this?" there she said it.

"It's because I'm a hanyou." He replied quietly.

She was blown away; surely he couldn't mean that, "You mean that you're... half human half demon?"

He nodded, "Half dog demon to be exact."

Then it all made sense. The dreams, him always being called mutt, his sense of smell and sight and hearing, when he growled, how he could heal so fast, and his fast movement. Why hadn't she thought of something like this before? Because it didn't seem real, that's why.

"So what exactly happened last night? I saw you look different 4 times. I don't understand completely."

He sighed, "First you saw me with my disguise. I use an illusion charm to hide my demonic parts so mostly just my ears. Then I took it off and you saw my ears which is how I really look... After I got shot with the dart I became angry...when I become angry my demon blood takes over unless I am holding tetsusaiga which is my sword. Sometimes after I turn full demon my body becomes drained and I become human which is why my hair turned black and my ear turned to a human's."

There he said it, the one thing he had dreaded telling her for 2 months. It was all out in the open. "I can understand if you never want to see me again." He said just above a whisper.

She looked deep into his eyes as if she could see through them. Then for the second time that night she caught him off guard. She threw herself at him, and began to kiss him. She could care less what he was. She just wanted to be with him.

_That was chapter 14! I wasn't planning on killing Kikyo but... you guys who reviewed all said she should die and go to hell so... that's what I did. Besides I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of her. This way was best I think. So yeah, reviews please. Hobey Ho!_ _B4 I go I wanna ask you guys something. When you review can you tell me what you're favourite Inu-Yasha Episode is? I wanna see which one is most popular. Now I'm going._


	15. The House and Goodbyes

Chapter 15

Wrapped in his strong arms she felt safe. She had seen him murder someone last night but she felt safe. She had givin it a lot of thought the night he lost control and the mourning after. She had things go through her mind like 'Could I live with someone like that? and 'Could he hurt me too?' but in the end she realized that her love for him could not let what he was get in the way, he couldn't help who he is. She thought his ears were kind of cute.

She looked up to him to see stray tears coming from his eyes. She whipped them away. She felt so much pain for him; she could only imagine what he was going through.

"Don't cry." She said softly.

He stood up and let her go, "Look at me! I'm a monster. I fucking killed someone last night! You don't deserve someone like me," He paused, "You deserve better."

She stood up and walked to him, "Inu-Yasha… you aren't a monster and if you hadn't of killed Kikyo she would have killed you." She looked deep into his eyes, "And it was never what I deserved… I just want you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He seriously expected her to hate him forever. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Everyone was. He felt so many emotions at that time that he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome." She was right, Kikyo would have killed him. Because she was dead he would never have to worry about finding Kagome dead one day or having to be careful everywhere they went. He didn't want that kind of problem; he just wanted to be happy for more than the usual month of happiness. Was that to much to ask for?

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" he paused, "About what I am. I meant to tell you so many times but… never got the courage."

"Don't worry Yash, I understand. You were scared that's all. Its ok, it doesn't matter. You are no different." But that wasn't true, while his personality was the same he could now do things he never could around her before.

They stood in each others arms for several long moments. "Ahem." Came a voice from the door. It was Sess. "Some one phoned to tell you that you're supposed to go see a house."

"Crap." He breathed out. He forgot, he was supposed to go look at that house he was going to buy.

So he changed his clothes and cleaned himself up in less than 4 minutes. "You sure do that fast…" Kagome commented. Then they were out the door.

Inu-Yasha felt himself growing happier. The memory of Kikyo was slowly, very slowly leaving his mind. But she was still there and probably would be everyday from this moment on. He would probably feel bad about it for the rest of his life but he had to try to forget it. It's the only way.

They arrived in the nice end of the city. The VERY nice end.

She was amazed. He was going to live here? She lived in a nice part of Japan but compared to this she lived in a dump.

They stopped in front of a white house. It was smaller than all of the other houses in the neighborhood but it had a cozy feel to it. It had a nice bay window in the front and several small windows on the top floor. The grass was extremely green and looked like it came from one of those garden show catalogs. Kinda scary…

But the weird thing was that the outside seemed to trick you for what was seen inside. Just by looking you would assume that the inside was just as proper and fancy but you would be wrong. The inside was the exact opposite. It reminded Kagome of the basement in Inu-Yasha's last home. Most of the walls were red. The place screamed Inu-Yasha! He must have had it remodeled. There was no way that all the houses in this neighborhood looked like this house. When you came in you came into an entrance way with black marbly looking tiles and blackish walls. As you walk from there you come into a large open room with red walls with darker red carpet. You go through a red door to find a kitchen with red and white tiles for flooring, red counters and metal appliances and cupboards. If you turn right you will find a little bathroom with only a toilet. The walls are not red; they are a greenish colour and white tiling. If you go back into the front room and turn to your right there is stairs to a basement where Kagome did not go and if you go back toward the entrance way you will find stairs. Up the stairs are 4 rooms, a bathroom, the master bedroom and 2 spare bedrooms. The master bedroom is much like the front room with red carpet and red walls. In the master bedroom there is a bathroom with a hot tub. The walls are white as is the flooring. The rest of the rooms just have red walls and red carpet.

"You really like red, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with the colour." He shrugged.

So this is where Inu-Yasha was going to live… she could totally picture it. The colour red suited him. He looked great in red and looked great standing next to it. He looked so great in fact that she wanted to reach out and touch him. She would have but he looked deep in thought as if he was trying to decide something. It must have been a hard decision because he didn't stop until they were just about to leave. They were in the master bedroom, looking around, when finally he spoke.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He blushed; whatever this was it was hard for him to say. "I-I was wondering," He fiddled his thumbs and looked to the ground, "I was wondering if…. You would…consider…" he said this last part really fast, "moving in with me."

He looked up and waited for the look of terror he could imagine on her face but it never came. Instead he was rewarded with the happiest smile he had ever seen her give. It was like light radiated from her. She launched herself at him and planted small kisses on his face. Then one long kiss on his mouth. Even though they were kissing they were smiling extremely happy smiles. The kiss seemed to last for a life time. When they finally broke from each other they stood in each other's arms and stared at one another.

"Is that a yes?" he asked slyly.

She laughed, "Yeah, of course, I would love nothing more."

Then followed another kiss. The next thing she knew she was pressed against a wall while Inu-Yasha's hands explored her body. Shivers ran up and down her spine. He moved his lips from hers and trailed fleeting kisses down her neck and to her collar bone where he kissed for several moments as she moaned in pleasure. Then he made his way back up her neck and to her face where he caught her lips with passion.

He was so happy, he could finally take her. But it all came crashing down. The entrance door opened and a happy female voice from below yelled, "Anyone there?"

Inu-Yasha growled, it was his real-estate agent, Ayame. They detached themselves from each other and walked down the stairs. It was a young girl about 23 maybe with reddish orange hair in pigtails. She sure didn't look like a real-estate agent. She must be good to be one at this age.

"Hello Mr. Inu-Yasha, pleasant to see you again." She nodded to them both, "I trust everything is to your liking."

"Yeah… thanks Ayame. I'm ready to move in at the end of the week."

"Well if everything it settled I guess you don't need me here, ill be on my way, have a nice day."

They left the house with her, she got into a blue car with… guess who!?

"Koga?" Kagome choked out.

"Oh… hey Kagome." This was awkward.

Ayame hopped into the car, kissed Koga on the cheek and they drove away.

"Nice to see he got someone of his own specie."

"Wha?"

Oh, he forgot. "Forgot to tell you, Koga is a wolf demon, so is Ayame."

She felt dizzy for a second. A lot of people were ending up as demons. Kind of strange, a couple days ago she didn't even believe in them.

In the Car

"So… is there anybody else I should know is a demon?"

He nodded, "My brother for one, Jaken obviously, I heard you met him. Those 2 girls that I heard helped save me. The guy with Kikyo… My friend Shippo."

She nodded; this was a lot to take in for one day. Maybe she could ask questions another day.

"So I guess you should tell you mom that you are moving."

"Yeah… I hope she wont be to sad."

Inu-Yasha grabbed one of Kagome's hands and held it, "Don't worry, she will understand that it's time for you to move out."

She nodded, she knew she would. The only problem was how could she tell her mom that she was moving in with her boyfriend that she never knew about? That could get complicating. Her mom would be disappointed that she never told her she had a boyfriend. Plus she would probably be worried that she was moving in with a boy period.

Kagome's Home

"Mom…I need to speak to you." She took her mom to the kitchen away from certain brother's ears.

"Mom… I don't know how to say this but…"

"You're Pregnant!"

Kagome just looked like she had been slapped in the face. "MOM! I'm still a virgin!"

"Oh sorry dear."

"Why would you assume that first anyways?"

She shrugged, "I'm not that type of girl." She frowned, "But no, what I was going to tell you is that I have decided to move out."

"Oh honey, you don't have to. You will be all alone."

Kagome looked slightly guilty, "No…I won't… I'm moving in with my boyfriend…"

"Kagome, I didn't know you had one."

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry… but you must bring him over for dinner one day." Her mom looked positively giddy. She was so happy that her daughter was finally becoming a woman.

"You go start packing then honey; I'm going to make supper."

Kagome ran up the stairs. That went better than she had predicted.

By the end of the week Kagome had all of her stuff packed into the back of Miroku's truck. She took one last glance at the place she once called home. She would miss it but she knew it was time to say goodbye. Her mom and brother stood on the porch and waved goodbye as she drove away.

She couldn't help but smile. She was starting a new adventure.

_THAT'S THE END! Sad huh? I do plan on making a sequel but not yet, I need ideas. Besides, I kind of maybe wanna make a lemon in the sequel but we shall see. I am only 14. But I don't know yet, haven't made up my mind but for sure I will make a sequel. Not yet though, I have been waiting for this to finish so that I could start with some other stories that I thought up. Oh and if you guys wonder why Inu-Yasha didn't mourn Kikyo's death very much it's because of me! I hate her and I don't want him to miss her. She was a bitch and I have troubles making people care about her so that was pretty short. Heh Heh. Oh, and thanks to those who actually sent me in their favourite episodes but no one had the same ones. Personally my favorites are number 13, the one where Miroku thinks he has kids but they are just snowballs, and the one where they go to that mountain to get sake. The last 2 haven't aired in Canada yet, I watched them in Japanese on Kazaa. You guys can stop sending them in I guess. Actually I basically like them all, even the ones I have seen like 5 times and I think I'm tired of them… but when I watch them I like them still. Thanks to all you supporters and reviewers. You've been great, love you all. Thanks, I can't believe I made it past 100 reviews lol. Then again I can't even believe that I wrote 15 chapters. If you want me to make a sequel please tell me, the more times I'm told the faster I will start it! So buh bye for now, I'll see you again for the sequel. _

_Hobey Ho_

_Your Fanfic writer and friend,_

_Jennifer (just call me Jenn)_


	16. Just wanna Tell you!

Hey, Just wanna tell you that the love on an Artist 2 is up now!


End file.
